BTR: Another sister
by ICrzy
Summary: When the Knight family gets a phone call from an unlikely person, who gives them some news. There father is ill and doesn't have a lot of time, also Kendall and Katie has another sister. Follow the teenage drama, stress, romance, and sexually tension. KendallXJo JamesXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall Knight, sixteen years old, was chilling with his pals. The guys were hanging at his place after school. Logan and Carlos were playing a fighting game, James and Kendall played afterwards. In came Katie and Kendall's mom. She was carrying bags and requested the help from her eldest son. Kendall rushed up and took the bags from his mom. He sent them on the counter and heard his friends scream from the living room.

"Ah no fair! You cheated!" Shouted Carlos

Kendall ran back to the living room, and saw Logan had beat Carlos. James took the game controller from Carlos and declared he'll beat Logan. Katie put her backpack down and turned to Kendall.

"So big brother, can you help me with factions?" His ten year old sister asked.

Kendall smiled, "Anything for my baby sister." He said.

Katie pulled out her homework paper, and Kendall sat down next to her. James, Carlos, and Logan were screaming at the game. Mrs. Knight was putting the stuff away and then there was a phone call. Kendall told Katie to hold on, he marched to the phone and answered it.

"Hello," He answered.

_"Is this the Knight home?" The man on the phone asked._

"Yes, and may I ask who this is?" Kendall asked wondering why the voice sounded familiar.

_"Is that you Kendall? Man it's been years." He said._

"Um, yeah but that still doesn't explain who you are." Kendall said.

_"It's me Kendall, your father." He said._

In shock Kendall nearly dropped the phone, in came Mrs. Knight who noticed the shocked look on Kendall's face. She walked over and touched her son's face, as he looked at her.

"It's dad." Kendall said.

Everyone in the house got silent, Mrs. Knight took the phone and walked into the kitchen. Kendall still in shock, sat down on the couch. He let out a deep breathe, and Katie walked over slowly.

"What did he want?" Katie asked rudely.

"He didn't say." Kendall said.

James looked at him, "Man how long has it been since we've heard anything from your old man?" James asked.

"Five years." Kendall said.

Katie looked at her big brother, "He isn't coming back is he?" Katie asked.

Kendall looked at his sister, he couldn't be honest and tell her what he hopes for but anything could happen.

"Guys why be upset, would if he is finally maturing and realizing he needs to be a father first and a child second." Logan said.

Carlos laughed, "Likely." He joked.

Kendall looked down, "Maybe." Kendall said.

Katie felt a little envy over her big brother, to the fact he knew their father and she didn't. She knew what he looked like and partly remembered how he sounded like, but it is all a memory. However, Kendall was eleven. He had enough good memories with their father to keep him from not thinking their father is a useless man. Katie looked down and then to her brother.

"Kendall, you aren't going to give him a second chance are you?" Katie asked.

Kendall looked up, "What? No." Kendall said.

"Katie, Kendall can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Mrs. Knight asked peaking out of the kitchen.

The two followed each other into the kitchen. Mrs. Knight had the phone laying on the counter and looked at her two children.

"OK, kids this isn't going to be easy." Mrs. Knight said.

"What is?" Kendall asked.

"OK, I have two news your father wanted to share with me." Mrs. Knight said.

"Which are?" Katie asked.

Mrs. Knight looked at both of the kids one more time and then sighed, "OK your father has stage four lung cancer." Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Both yelled.

"How- How long does he have?" Kendall asked worried.

"Three months." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh my god." Katie said.

"Wha- What's the other news?" Kendall asked.

Kendall and Katie didn't want it to be something worst that what they heard. Mrs. Knight nodded and let out another deep breathe.

"You have another sibling." Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Both yelled again.

"Her name is Meghan, and she'll be moving in with us." Mrs. Knight said.

"What about her mom?" Katie asked.

"Died two months ago." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh god. How old is she?" Kendall asked.

With tears in her eyes Mrs. Knight said, "Fifteen."

**Kendall's and Katie's dad dying? They have a half sibling? What is gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

At school the next day Kendall was shocked about all of this. He really couldn't focus. Mrs. Knight called in the school and alert them on the situation so the teachers wouldn't be so harsh on Kendall, even the hockey coach. James and Carlos tried to cheer up Kendall but Logan tried to get them to let him have some space.

"Logan, he needs to smile." Carlos said.

"No, he needs his space. Think things through." Logan said.

"Well I hate seeing him like this." James said.

The three glanced over to Kendall, he was staring at his lunch. Not really eating it and not really playing with it. The guys sighed and then turned back to each other, thus continuing to talk.

"I thought he didn't care about his dad." James said.

"James, he is still Kendall's father." Logan said.

"Yeah, also him finding out he has another sister." Carlos said.

Suddenly the three heard, "You know I can hear you." Kendall said.

The three stopped and walked over, "Hey man we are just worried." James said.

"I know, I understand." Kendall said.

"Yeah, we want to be here when you need us." Carlos said.

"Thanks guys." Kendall said.

"So have you heard anything about your half sister?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked up, "Yeah. Um she is flying out here from Ohio, and so is dad even though he is in no condition to fly. He told his doctors he wanted to see his family one last time before he dies." Kendall said.

"Wow," Carlos said.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Well playing with your food isn't going to help. Eat, it'll give you strength." Logan said.

Once the bell rang, the guys were walking home. Jo waited for Kendall at the gate, she had a small smile. The guys walked off, giving Kendall and Jo some space. Jo hugged Kendall, the whole school had heard about Kendall's situation at home. Jo, herself, just felt awful about it all.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"It's alright Jo." Kendall said.

Jo nodded and let him go, "If you need anything." She started.

He kissed her on the forehead, "I know." He said.

Kendal caught up to the guys and walked down the sidewalk. The guys started off talking about hockey, then to Mr. Tanner's speech in class. Finally James got a little serious when he turned to Kendall.

"Um, you know when Meghan is coming?" James asked.

Kendall looked at James, "Um should be here tomorrow." Kendall said.

"Good," James replied.

Kendall nodded as his reply.

"Um dude wanna play my racing game? I've unlocked new cars and new tracks?" Carlos asked trying to lighten the mood.

Kendall shook his head, "Nah I should be home. Help ready things for Meghan and dad." Kendall said.

"Need any help?" Logan asked.

"No thanks." Kendall said.

Before Kendall made a break for his house, Logan touched his shoulder causing Kendall to turn back to his friends and listen to what they had so say.

"Kendall, I know how you get with things like this. You just push people away." Logan said.

"I'm not pushing you guys away. I am just trying to be a good big brother and a son." Kendall said.

Carlos and James raised their eye brows.

"Really guys. I am worried about how my mom and Katie are handling it all." Kendall said.

"OK, well if you need us. We're next door." James said.

Kendall nodded, "Thanks guys." Kendall said and headed toward his house.

James, Logan, and Carlos went to James' to hang out and chill. Kendall walked to his house, turned the knob and felt it was locked. He pulled out his house key and unlocked it. His mom wasn't home.

_'Must be getting Katie,' Kendall thought._

Kendall threw his backpack on the floor, he walked into the living room and fell on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. A few seconds he turned his head to a photograph sitting on a shelve. Kendall stood up and walked over to the photo. It was a photo of Kendall and his father, when Kendall was eight. It was a photo taken at Kendall's first mini hockey game. Kendall picked up the photo and stared at it.

_'He was so proud of me here.' Kendall thought._

Kendall heard a car pull up, he put the photo back. Kendall walked to the window and saw a car he didn't know. He ran to the door and opened it, out came a women and a man. Both were wearing some kind of suits and seemed very official. The two walked over and stopped seeing Kendall.

"Young man, is this the Knight home?" The women asked.

The women had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. The man had a buzz cut, his hair color was brown and had brown eyes.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah I live here." He said.

"Is your mother home?" Asked the man.

Kendall shook his head, "No I just got home from school." Kendall said.

_'What am I doing? I don't know these people. Ask them who they are.' Kendall thought._

"Well we'll need to step inside and wait." Said the women.

"I'd like to know who you are." Kendall said.

The women smiled, "I am Amanda Prince and this is my partner Oliver Jones. We work with social services, we are just here to see if this is a good home for Meghan Knight." Amanda said.

"Is she here?" Kendall asked wondering.

Oliver shook his head, "Not at the moment." Oliver said.

Kendall felt a little upset hearing that. That's when Amanda walked closer and looked at Kendall's green eyes. Amanda had a small smile which confused Kendall.

"You two share the same eyes." Amanda said.

Kendall blinked a few times, "What?" He asked.

"You and Meghan." Amanda said.

Kendall formed a smile, "Um thanks." He replied.

Then Mrs. Knight pulled up in her mini van, with Katie. Mrs. Knight got out and Oliver explained the situation. Katie walked up to Kendall and turned seeing Amanda. Kendall looked down at Katie and smiled.

"Need any help on your homework baby sister?" Kendall asked.

**Meeting Meghan in the next chapter! Meeting the ill father in the next chapter! Flashbacks in upcoming chapters!**

**What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kendall and Katie were setting up the guest room into a bedroom for Meghan, as their mom headed to the airport to pick them up. Katie put the pillows on the bed and turned to Kendall.

"You think we'll look the same?" Katie asked.

Kendall shrugged, "Who knows." Kendall said.

Katie nodded, "OK." She said.

Suddenly they heard a car pull up, Katie and Kendall ran downstairs. Kendall ran to the door, and opened it. Katie was right behind him. The mini van had pulled up and Mrs. Knight got out. She smiled at the kids. Kendall and Katie were nervous. Coming out from the back was a young teenager. She had short length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Out of the front seat was an older man, who look deathly ill. That caught Kendall off guard. Katie turned to her brother, who looked at the man differently.

"Kendall?" Katie asked.

"Dad-?" Kendall asked.

The man looked up and saw the two kids standing there, the man's eyes teared up. The teen girl went to the man to help him out. She looked at the teens by the front door.

"Kendall? Katie? You've grown." The man said nearly crying.

Kendall started to move, he stopped and then ran over. Katie was shocked and saw her brother hug this man. The teen girl looked at Kendall then to Katie, Katie walked over slowly. She heard Kendall crying and so was the man.

Kendall let him go and Katie hugged him, however she was so emotional like everyone else. Mrs. Knight smiled, and showed everyone to the house. Kendall helped carry some stuff and helped his dad inside.

"Wow Jen, it looks the same." Kendall's dad said.

Mrs. Knight smiled, "Thank you Mark." She said.

Kendall turned to the teen girl, "I am Kendall. I guess we're siblings." Kendall said with a half smile.

She smiled, "Hi I am Meghan." Meghan said.

Katie walked over and Kendall pointed to her, "This is your sister Katie." Kendall said.

"Hi Katie." Meghan said.

Meghan looked around the house and then Kendall heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw the guys, they had big smiles across their faces.

"Hey man." James said.

"James, not now." Kendall said.

"Oh come on." Carlos said.

Logan noticed Kendall's dad, "Oh crap we forgot." Logan said.

That's when Kendall's dad noticed them, "Oh wow. Boys you've grown a lot in five years." He said.

"Hi Mr. Knight." All three boys said at the same time.

Meghan turned, Kendall walked her over to the guys. He had a small smile and pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"That's Carlos, Logan, and James. They are all my friends, and attend our school." Kendall said.

"Oh um, hi. I am Meghan." Meghan said.

"Welcome." Logan said.

"Wow you guys do look a lot alike." Carlos said.

Meghan looked at Kendall, "Yeah I guess so." She said.

Meghan asked Kendall to show her to her room, once up there he thought to help unpack. Kendall and Meghan were quiet upstairs as they unpacked. Meghan turned to Kendall and looked down.

"Um, do you hate me?" She asked.

"No," He said.

"Are you sure? I mean our father cheated on your mom with my mom, and had me." Meghan said.

"You aren't at fault at it." Kendall said.

Meghan looked at him, "Well you are surely a nice brother already." Meghan said.

"Yeah, so um where in Ohio were you from?" Kendall asked.

"Columbus." Meghan said.

"Oh is it nice there?" Kendall asked.

"It all depends where you live, I guess." Meghan said.

Kendall nodded, "Do you um do any sports?" He asked.

"Um not really, you?" She asked.

The two sat down on the floor. Kendall leaned against the wall and Meghan was leaning against her bed.

"Um I play hockey." Kendall said.

"Cool." She said.

Kendall nodded as his reply.

Meghan looked at him, "Um I am sorry for having to move into your home like this." Meghan said.

"No, no it's fine." Kendall said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are family now." Kendall said.

Meghan smiled, "Yeah I guess we are." She said.

**Sweet family moments between Kendall and Meghan! Awe, things seem sweet!**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Meghan woke up that morning hearing her father coughing, she ran down to his guest room. In there was Mrs. Knight, she turned to Meghan and smiled.

"It's alright, I got him." She told the teenager.

Meghan looked worried and then to her father, he was coughing and waving his hand. He wanted Meghan to leave, she walked out of the room with her head held down. She was too awake to sleep any longer, so she got dressed and walked downstairs. She wore a blue peace shirt and skinny jeans. She saw a lot of photographs hanging up around the living room. One caught her eye, it was a family photo of her father with the Knight family.

Meghan walked over, "I would have been seven then." Meghan said guessing in Kendall's age.

She heard a noise and turned, it was Kendall. He was wearing a hockey shirt and baggy jeans. He smiled seeing her up.

"Morning." He said.

"Um yeah morning." Meghan said.

Kendall walked over seeing the photo, "Ah that was when dad got me playing baseball. I sucked at it." Kendall said.

Meghan looked from Kendall to the photo, "You seem to have some nice memories of your childhood." She said.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked.

Meghan shrugged, "Uh why are you up so early?" Meghan asked.

"Oh well I usually go for a morning jog around the neighborhood. The guys think I am stupid for doing it, but hey it wakes me up." Kendall said.

Meghan nodded, "I lived near the woods back home. I ran for miles and somehow always found my way home." Meghan said.

Kendall was impressed, "That sounds like fun." He said.

"It is." She said.

Meghan saw Kendall smile, "Hey want something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure," Meghan said.

The sweet sibling moment stopped hearing coughing from upstairs, Meghan was about to run up there but stopped herself. Kendall noticed the action, and glanced up seeing his mom come downstairs and went for the medication the doctors gave him.

Kendall watched his mom take it and go back upstairs, then he turned to Meghan.

"You, uh drink milk?" He asked.

"I can't, it makes me sick." Meghan said.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"Really?" Meghan said.

Kendall nodded and pointed to the coffee maker, "Like coffee?" He asked.

"Love it," Meghan said smiling.

He nodded, "Black?" He asked.

"With a little sugar?" She asked.

He nodded and the two both laughed. Kendall cracked a few eggs and put it on the pan over the stove. Meghan helped by putting the bacon on the other pan over the stove. Kendall turned to Meghan, the two were giggling and having fun.

Once the food was cooked the two sat at the breakfast bar. Kendall took a bite of the bacon and nodded saying it is good.

"So um, Meghan." Kendall said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You took care of dad all the time?" Kendall asked.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah I actually started to be home schooled when mom passed away. Once dad made that phone call, I was told I had to go to school. So I am really nervous." Meghan said.

"You'll be fine." Kendall said.

"You sure?" Meghan asked.

Kendall nodded, "Positive." He said.

Coming downstairs was a tired Katie, "I smell bacon." She said rubbing her eyes.

Meghan and Kendall smiled, Meghan stood up and gave Katie her seat. Katie was handed a cup and Kendall poured milk in the glass. Katie took a drink and noticed her two older siblings were cooking her a well cooked breakfast.

"Oh wow, um thanks." Katie said.

Meghan smiled, "No need Katie." Meghan said.

Kendall nodded and messed with Katie's bedhead, "Yeah no issues baby sister." Kendall teased.

**More siblings between Meghan and Kendall! What will happen at school?**

**What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall and Meghan headed out for school. The two walked out of the house smiling and laughing, but it stopped when Meghan noticed Kendall stopped. She looked at him and glanced forward seeing the guys. James and Carlos were making faces and Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall ignored them and nudged Meghan to walk with him. The guys started to talk to Kendall, and it didn't seem to bother Meghan. However James noticed her walked in silence and thought to add her in.

"So Meghan is it alright if I call you Meg?" James asked.

Meghan grinned, "James is it cool if I call you Jamie?" She asked and laughed.

James grinned, "Sassy." He said.

Meghan shook her head, "I don't mind if you call me Meg. A few people did at my old school." Meghan said.

"So Meghan, where did you live before?" Carlos asked.

"Ohio." Meghan said.

"Wow," Logan said.

Meghan smirked, "It's nothing that fancy." Meghan said.

Kendall smiled, "So Meghan you have to get your schedule right?" Kendall asked.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah." She said.

"Well I'll see if they are cool with me showing you around." Kendall said.

Meghan looked at him, "You're so sweet. You've been amazing, helping me fit in." Meghan said.

Kendall smiled, "We are family and we look after each other." Kendall said.

Once they got to the high school, Meghan's heart sank. She didn't realize how large the school is. Awaiting by the gate was a girl with long blonde hair, Kendall walked over to her and kissed her. Meghan seemed confused and Logan stepped next to her.

"That's Jo Taylor, your brother's girlfriend." Logan said.

"Kendall has a girlfriend?" Meghan said.

James nodded, "Yeah and she is the most popular girl and hottest girl at school." James said.

Meghan looked at Kendall, and walked over. Jo noticed her walking over and seemed confused seeing another girl come over. Meghan poked Kendall, he turned seeing Meghan.

"Hey, Kendall. You don't have to show me around, I got it." Meghan said.

"You sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, go spend time with your girl." Meghan said.

Meghan then walked toward the school, she looked up seeing the building and her happy attitude left herself. Meghan walked into the office and they handed her a schedule, Meghan thanked the women behind the desk and walked out.

James stood waiting on her, "Let me see." He said taking it.

"Hey-!" Meghan shouted.

"Wow, we basically have the same classes. Aren't you a freshmen?" James asked.

"I was pushed to another grade, my teachers said I am smart for my age." Meghan said.

"Well there are fifteen years old who are suppose to be sophomores." James said.

Meghan grinned, "Is that jealously in your voice Jamie?" Meghan asked.

Meghan got her schedule and began to walk, but James stopped her. Meghan nearly bumped into his chest and she blushed. She looked up at the handsome guy with shaggy brown hair.

"Our first period is that way. You were going the wrong way." James said.

Meghan looked down at her paper, "Oh." She said.

James took it again, "Let me help." He said.

"Um OK." Meghan said.

Kendall walked in with Jo and saw Meghan with James. Kendall noticed her blushing and James smiling. The two were holding Meghan's schedule. Jo noticed Kendall staring and got his attention.

"Hey, its James. He wouldn't do anything bad to your sister." Jo said.

James took Meghan to art, the two sat down in chairs next to each other. The lesson for the day was to draw a nature like scene. Meghan was doodling just a random forest and when she noticed James was watching she quickly stopped.

Blushing she asked, "Wha- What are you doing?" Meghan asked.

"Sorry, but you're really good." He said.

Meghan smiled, "Thanks I had a lot of free time doodling back home." Meghan said.

James smiled.

"Let me see yours." Meghan said.

James showed her and it looked like a child's drawing of the sun. Meghan began to laugh and he blushed, not because of the drawing because of Meghan. Meghan stopped laughing and pulled out a blank piece of paper.

"Draw it like this." Meghan said showing him.

James looked at her and then to the paper, he put his hand on her shoulder. Meghan slight jumped and he lowered his hand. Meghan had a small smile, and James formed a smile.

"Uh, you need to have detail in it." Meghan added.

"Thanks for helping." James said.

**Awe JamesXMeghan moments!**

**What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only Meghan Knight, Josh, and Liz! Please review and favorite!**

The bell ranged for lunch, the students were heading to the tables. Logan was working on his science homework and Carlos was complaining about her P.E. sub. Kendall sat down and scouted the lunch room for Meghan, he felt bad he left her to go find her classes alone. Then he spotted her walking with James. He had noticed James and Meghan laughing.

By the time they reached the table Kendall heard, "And Carlos was so angry." James said.

Meghan laughed, "So cruel." Meghan said.

Meghan saw Kendall and waved, "Hi Kendall." Meghan said.

"Um enjoying the school?" Kendall asked.

"Totally, I mean I got lost a few times but James shares some classes with me. So he helped me find my classes." Meghan said.

"That's oddly nice of you James." Logan said.

James smiled, "I am a nice guy." James said.

"James, nice? Ha!" Carlos said.

Meghan and James sat down. Meghan sat next to Kendall and James sat across from them.

"So did anyone get the lesson for Mrs. Dunn?" James asked to the guys.

Logan nodded, "I'll let you borrow my notes." Logan said.

Carlos turned to Meghan, "So Meghan thought of trying out for any sports or joining any clubs?" Carlos asked.

"Not now. I want to focus on my school work, then any after school hobbies." Meghan said.

"Oh come on Meg." James said.

Kendall turned to her, "Yeah you should at least join one club." Kendall said.

"I'll think about it guys." Meghan said.

Kendall felt someone touch his shoulder, he looked up seeing Jo. She kissed him on the cheek, Jo smiled and walked off.

"Oh looks like someone did something wrong." James said.

"I did nothing." Kendall pleaded.

"What about Jo?" Logan asked.

"She has been busy helping some kids tutor, maybe she feels guilty we haven't spent time together." Kendall said.

Meghan turned to him, "How long have you and Jo-well you know. Been dating?" Meghan asked.

"Um a year." Kendall said.

"Really?" Meghan asked.

"You sound shock." Carlos said.

"Yeah," Meghan said.

The bell rang and Meghan said goodbye to the guys, her last two periods she was alone. She headed to seventh period and saw a one empty seat in the back by a guy and a girl. Meghan took her seat and hoped she could make it to the final bell.

"You knew right?" The guy asked.

Meghan nodded.

"Hi I am Josh." Josh said.

"Meghan." Meghan said.

The girl turned, "I am Liz." Liz said.

"Hi," Meghan said smiling.

During the class the three talked and once the bell rang, Meghan was even talking to them as they walked out of the school. Meghan was smiling and enjoying herself. Then it ended when she heard Josh.

"Ugh, its the jocks." Josh said.

She turned seeing Kendall and the guys, "Um Kendall is my brother." Meghan said.

"That explains why you look alike." Liz said.

"I am sorry for you." Josh said.

"Why, they are nice?" Meghan said.

"You'll figure out soon enough." Josh said.

Josh made a peace sign and walked off, "Peace!" He shouted.

Liz grinned, "See ya." Liz said and walked off.

Meghan walked over and saw the guys giving her a weird look. Meghan seemed really confused.

"What?" She asked.

"You're friends with them?" Carlos asked.

"Um yeah?" Meghan said.

"It's just, they always seem really depressed." James said.

"Maybe you haven't gotten to know them." Meghan said.

Kendall shrugged, "Who knows. Come on, let's head home before mom beats us." Kendall said.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah let's." Meghan said.

**School went well...**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review please! & please favorite!**

Kendall and Meghan walked inside, sitting in the living room was their father. He was starting to cough, which got Meghan to freak. She ran into the living room and grabbed his pills. Then ran back with a cup of water.

"Dad! Here, take this." She said.

The weak man took the pills and swallowed them. He turned seeing Kendall also in the room, he coughed once more then controlled it. He looked up at his daughter and had a small smile.

"Meg, how was school?" He asked.

"Fine, dad." Meghan said.

Kendall walked over, "Um need anything?" Kendall asked.

The man shook his head, "No I am fine. So tell me about your day." The man said to both of his children.

Kendall and Meghan sat down and went on telling their father how their day went. With Meghan mocking James' drawings to Kendall acing his English test. As they told their dad he had a smile, that he was proud of them.

"We're home." Said Mrs. Knight.

"And then were was a huge mess, Logan was so angry." Kendall said.

Katie looked over seeing them talking, that's when her father looked over in her direction.

"Katie, dear how was school?" He asked.

"It was normal." Katie said.

"Oh, like what?" He asked.

"Um, learn a few things and did some work." Katie said.

He nodded, "Well need any help with homework?" He asked.

Katie looked at her brother for a way out, he was nodding. Kendall wanted Katie to have some kind of bond with their father before he died. Katie rolled her eyes and said yes. Which pleased her father. Meghan and Kendall took that as a sign to do their homework. The two headed upstairs, but before Meghan could go into her room she was stopped by Kendall.

"Um, Meghan I want to tell you something." Kendall said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"James is my best friend but I'll be honest, as funny as he is. James can be a complete jerk, I can tell he likes you and I am not sure about yourself. I just thought I should warn you, so you don't get yourself hurt." Kendall said.

"Well, um that's nice." Meghan said.

"Seriously, James can become vain and in love with himself or the spotlight." Kendall said.

"I'll keep that on mind, but like I said about the clubs and sports. I only care about my school work, so I don't really care for a relationship right now. Besides I broke up with my boyfriend to move out here." Meghan said.

"Oh sorry." Kendall said.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Meghan said.

Kendall walked into his room to do his homework, and so did Meghan. Meghan walked into her room, she managed to get all her homework done and just sat at her desk thinking to herself. She heard her father cough but didn't run to him, instead she noticed a few text messages. Picking up her phone she was really shocked seeing the messages and who they were from.

**Who sent Meghan a text message? Is it James? Josh? Or her ex boyfriend from her old school?**

**What happens next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Meghan heard a knock at the door, it was Katie.

"Hey its dinner." Katie said.

"OK," Meghan said and left her room.

Kendall and Meghan bumped into each other going to the stairs, the three walked down the stairs. They were talking about stupid stuff. Mrs. Knight got her ex husband to sit at the table with them. Mrs. Knight order take out, which was Katie's favorite.

"Yum!" Katie cheered.

Meghan smiled, even though she was having issues with the chopsticks. Kendall had to help her, he laughed at her when she kept messing up. So Mrs. Knight got Meghan a fork.

"It's OK," Mrs. Knight said.

Meghan blushed feeling stupid, "Sorry." She said.

The five seemed to act like a family. They talked back and forth and even laughed.

"And then the frog fell on Missy Harper." Katie said.

Everyone laughed but then Mrs. Knight stopped.

"Katie, what have I told you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Behave." Katie said.

Meghan got Katie's attention, "That is nothing compared to what my pals back home and I did to the meanest girl at my old school." Meghan said.

Katie and Meghan began talking and then Kendall was talking to his dad.

"So Kendall, what's your plans for the future?" His dad asked.

"A pro hockey player." Kendall said.

"Really?" His dad asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yes sir." Kendall said.

"Meg, what was it you wanted to do?" His dad asked.

"An artist or photographer." Meghan said.

"Your an artist?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Sorta." Meghan said blushing.

"Oh could you help me with this project of mine, I need to draw the U.S. map and I cannot draw to save my life." Katie said.

Meghan smiled, "Of course." Meghan said feeling welcomed.

Then their dad started coughing, he continued to cough. Meghan was about to go help but Mrs. Knight was on it. He waved his hand as a sign he was fine but he continued to cough.

"Da- Dad take your pills." Meghan said.

Finally the stubborn man took them and then his coughing stopped. Kendall turned from his dad to Meghan. Katie looked around and noticed the air suddenly thicken. Meghan stood up and her food was gone.

"I am done." She said and headed upstairs.

Kendall sighed, he picked up Katie's finished plate and Meghan's as well as his own. He walked to the sink, and cleaned off the plates. Then went to his mom's and dad's plate, and cleaned it off. Katie walked upstairs to Meghan's room, she was helping her younger sister to draw. Kendall walked to Meghan's bedroom door, he knocked and it got both girl's attention.

"Meg, you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, um Kenny." Meghan said giving him a nickname.

Kendall grinned and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Meghan was showing Katie how to draw the U.S. map. Downstairs Mrs. Knight looked at her ex husband.

"Mark, this does look well. Are you sure your doctors said three months?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah two months ago." He said.

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I couldn't bare to break her heart, even now." He said.

"But she'll be upset thinking you died early." She said.

"I don't want her to know I've been lying to her. Most of her life had been a lie, mostly it was my fault but I don't want her to think of me as a liar for the rest of her life." He said.

"Mark," Mrs. Knight said.

"Please, promise me when I die you won't tell Meghan the truth." He said.

"I promise." She said.

**Is the dad gonna die? If so how will the kids handle it?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Meghan and Kendall walked to school, the guys caught up. Kendall noticed Meghan was studying her phone.

"Something up?" He asked.

"Um, sorta. My ex from back home has been messaging me." Meghan said.

"Really?" He asked.

Meghan nodded, "He has been wondering how I am. Missing me and the usually." Meghan said.

Kendall nodded, "So who was your ex?" Kendall asked.

"Samuel Newman, he was captain of the chess team." Meghan said.

"Really?" He asked.

"What chess was a cool club at my school." Meghan said.

Kendall laughed, "OK." He said.

Meghan pushed him, "Quit teasing me!" She said.

"Nope you're younger so deal with it." Kendall said.

Meghan looked at him and smiled, the two walked to school. Jo and Kendall were catching up and hugging each other. Logan, Carlos, and James chat with Meghan. They all were making jokes, Meghan nearly fell from laughter.

"We should head to first period." James said.

Meghan smiled, "Yeah." She said looking into his eyes.

Jo kissed Kendall on the lips and walked into the school, they were behind James and Meghan. Meghan was laughing and full of spirit today. Kendall was happy she was in a better mood. Kendall gave Jo a goodbye kiss and headed to the weight room. James and Meghan sat in art, they didn't have a teacher that day so free period. Meghan glanced at her phone and kept getting text messages.

"Who is texting you?" James asked.

"My ex." She said.

"Ah," He replied.

"Yeah, I mean I miss him but we couldn't do a long distance thing." Meghan said.

"Relationships fall apart." James said.

"You speak like you understand." She said.

"Yeah my ex girlfriend Lucy, she moved off to New York." James said.

"Harsh." Meghan said.

"Yeah, I mean we are still in touch but a long distance relationship was hard." James said.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah totally but the guys here aren't so bad." Meghan said hinting at someone.

James looked at her and noticed who she was talking about. He pointed at himself for a moment and then stopped, because he looked like a dork doing that. James then blushed, and so did Meghan.

"You um like me?" James asked.

"Yeah, I mean you aren't a jerk." Meghan said.

"Most of the girls here would say I am a jerk." James said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I am vain and in love with the spotlight." James said.

"Well I am not much of a showy girl, and I am not much of a performing person." Meghan said.

James smiled, "Yeah but you are funny and sweet." He said.

"Thanks." Meghan said.

"No problem." James said.

Meghan took his phone, she was putting her number in it. He was handed the phone back and she had a smiled across her face.

"You should text me sometime." Meghan said.

James was shocked, "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I don't want to rush anything, can we be friends now. You are Kendall's sister after all." James said.

"I wasn't rushing anything, I gave you my number because your cool and one of the only few I know at this school." Meghan said.

"Oh," James said.

Meghan giggled, and then the laughter went away. Kendall walked into the classroom, first Meghan was confused but his expression changed it. He had a sad look and seemed in shock. Meghan looked at him and stood up, she walked over and James followed. He was worried about what was going on.

"What is it?" Meghan asked.

"Dad, he um." Kendall said.

"What? What's wrong with dad?" Meghan asked.

"He's in the hospital, the doctor is giving him until the end of the week." Kendall said.

Meghan nearly dropped but was caught by James. She began to sob and break down, Kendall knelt down and was there for his sister.

**Oh no bad news! Dad isn't gonna make it that long! How will the kids handle this?**

**What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall, Katie, and Meghan made it to the hospital. Meghan ran to the main desk, nearly out of breathe the nurse there looked a bit worried.

"Can I help you miss?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, um Mark Knight. What room is he in?" Meghan asked.

"Oh, yes. He is in 437." The nurse said.

Meghan nodded, "Thank you." She said.

Kendall nodded at his sister, and the three all ran down the hallway. They nearly hit doctors or even visitors. They turned a corner and Katie saw her mom standing out of the room.

"Mom!" Katie yelled.

Meghan ignored that, and just ran into the room. Katie and Kendall stopped by their mom, who had a sad look upon her face. Kendall looked at his mom.

"Mom, is everything OK?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight shook her head, "The doctors are giving him til the end of the night." Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Katie asked.

Kendall actually felt something, not nothing like he normally felt regarding his dad. He turned toward the door and walked into the room. Katie followed behind. They all saw Meghan holding onto her father's hand and crying.

"Dad, is the cancer getting worst? You were fine yesterday." Meghan said.

He smiled and touched his daughter's face, "Meggie I can't control my cancer." He said and coughed.

Meghan held onto his hand tight, "Dad you cannot die." Meghan said.

Then Meghan felt a hand on her shoulder, Meghan looked up seeing Kendall. He too had tears in his eyes, he knelt down and held onto her other hand. Katie walked into the room too, she hugged Meghan and Kendall. Mrs. Knight stood by the door and cried. They all were crying and just wishing it wasn't happening.

"Kendall, you'll look after the house right? Including Meghan." His dad asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah sir." Kendall said.

Kendall felt his dad touch his face, "You've made me proud son." He said.

Kendall nodded, "Thanks dad." Kendall said.

"Katie," Her dad said.

Katie sniffed, her tears sliding down her cheek as she heard her dad say her name.

"Dear, you've grown so much. You've became a beautiful young lady, I am sorry I can't be in your life anymore." He said.

Katie took her father's hand, "I've always loved you dad." Katie admitted.

He nodded, "I've always loved you too Katie bear." He said smiling.

Meghan noticed her dad look at her, he touched her face. He let out a deep breathe and the smiled looking at Meghan.

"Meghan, you've got your mother's personality but your father's looks. I am sorry I am leaving you now, but you aren't alone." He said.

"But- dad." Meghan said crying.

He looked at her, "Everything will be alright." He said.

"Dad, I am scared." Meghan said.

She felt her father tighten his grip on her hand, "Me too Meggie." He said.

Mrs. Knight turned and looked at the heart monitor.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beeeeeeeeeeep.

"DAD!" Meghan screamed.

Kendall, Katie, and Meghan cried over their dead father. They cried on top of him, Mrs. Knight stood away and cried to herself. Katie held onto her big brother, Kendall held onto Meghan's hand. As for Meghan, she held onto her father's hand.

"Dad," Meghan cried.

**Awe, their father is dead... :'(**

**How will the kids handle with it?**

**What will happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

The kids stayed home from school. Meghan hid in her room, Kendall was trying to help as much as possible, and Katie kept saying she was fine. Mrs. Knight was balancing between planning the funeral and work. As she was walking out of the house, she was stopped by the guys coming to see them.

"Kendall, the guys are here!" Mrs. Knight called and headed out.

Kendall walked out of the kitchen, he was holding dishes and it sorta shocked his friends. However, Logan thought to be nice and help him finish the dishes. Afterwards, down came Katie to get a soda can.

"Hey Katie," Carlos said.

"Sup guys." Katie said normally.

"You're alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Katie said and walked off.

"She keeps telling herself she is fine. She is going to break down sooner or later." Kendall said.

"What about Meghan?" James asked.

Kendall pointed upstairs, "She's been in her room since we got home. I mean she's left to eat and go to the bathroom, but she hasn't been speaking to anyone." He said.

"Poor girl." Carlos said.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah I mean it can't be easy for her. Our father was there for her whole life, so she knew him more." Kendall said.

"Is- Is it alright if I go check on her?" James asked.

"Sure," Kendall said with a smile.

James walked upstairs and walked to the old guest room, Meghan's room. James knocked on the door and awaited, then saw the knob turn. Meghan opened the door. Her eyes red and puffy, she held a tissue in her hand. She was wearing a college football shirt and shorts, her hair was a mess and she had this puppy dog look.

"Hi Meg." James said.

"Jamie," Meghan said.

Right after Meghan had said that, she wrapped her arms around James. She held onto him and cried. James held onto her and heard her cry into his chest.

"It's not fair." She cried.

"I know, it's OK. I'm here." James said.

Meghan held onto him tight, "This can't be happening." Meghan cried.

James held onto her and pet her hair, "I know it's hard but it'll be alright." James said.

Meghan let go and looked at him, "James." Meghan said.

He touched her shoulders and looked into her green eyes, "The pain hurts so badly but you have people here to talk to. People who care about you. I mean, I care." James said.

Meghan looked at him, "You do?" Meghan asked.

James nodded, "Of course." He said.

Meghan looked down and then up, suddenly the grief feeling and the depression overcame with feeling of loved and caring. Meghan grabbed James' collar on his jacket and pulled him toward her. She had to go on her tip toes, for her lips to reach his lips. At first James was shocked but he didn't stop her, yet when they both pulled back they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh- I am sorry." Meghan said.

James formed a smile, "It's alright. Um, how about you come downstairs. Kendall is worried about you." James said.

Meghan nodded, "OK." Meghan said.

Meghan and James walked downstairs, that's where they saw the guys talking in the living room. Kendall turned seeing his half sister with James. Kendall walked over and touched her shoulders, then hugged her tight.

"I am so sorry, Meg. I am here for you." Kendall said.

Meghan held onto him, "Thanks Kendall." Meghan said.

Logan hugged her after Kendall, then Carlos hugged her. After the hugs, Kendall and the guys sat down to play video games. Meghan sat by and watched them play. Then they heard a small noise, they all turned seeing Katie standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had tears in her eyes, Meghan was the first one up, Meghan hugged Katie. Meghan picked up Katie and brought her to the group of laughing and smiling guys. After being around the positive instead of thinking about the negative, the two girls seemed a lot better.

Meghan glanced over at James,_ 'I cannot believe I kissed him.' She thought._

_'She kissed me!' James thought._

**Awe... James and Meghan moment, even though under some sad condition.  
**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

It had been a few weeks after the funeral and the Knight kids returned to school. No one at school dared to mention about the death of their father.  
Meghan walked into the school and was stopped by Josh. He had a sorry look across his face, he looked at her and handed her a card.

"I am sorry for what happened." Josh said.

Meghan took the card, "Um thank you." Meghan said.

"I understand you. I mean my mom passed away a year ago." Josh said.

"My mom did too, but not a year ago. Like four months ago." Meghan said.

"I thought your dad died?" Josh asked.

"He did." Meghan said.

"Oh wow, sorry." He said.

"It's cool. I gotta head to art." Meghan said.

"Need me to walk you?" Josh asked.

"Um if you want to." Meghan said.

James saw Meghan walking with Josh, Kendall noticed a small awkward and sorta jealously with James. Kendall poked James and his friend turned to his attention.

"You like my sister?" Kendall asked.

"Dude?" James asked.

"Come on, answer it." Kendall said.

"Dude, I don't know what to say. I barely know her." James said.

"Uh huh? Well you were the one who got her to come downstairs after dad passed away." Kendall said.

"Hey, you should have tried harder." James said.

Kendall grinned, "Or maybe you and her did something that would be gross if we did that." Kendall said.

"Oh shut it." James said blushing.

Kendall laughed, "What you kiss or something?" He asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"What seriously?" Kendall asked.

James nodded, "She did. I mean I didn't mind, its just right after your old man died." James said.

Kendall nodded, "OK we'll talk later. Go to class before you're late." Kendall said.

James nodded and walked right and Kendall walked left. James walked into the classroom seeing Meghan with her phone out, he poked her and the two shared an awkward moment. James formed a small smile and got her attention.

"Um Meg, wanna um go see a movie this weekend?" James asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Meghan asked.

James nodded awkwardly, "Yeah am I doing a bad job?" He asked.

"Not bad just need work." Meghan said grinning.

"So do you want to?" James asked.

Meghan formed a smile, "Sure." She said.

**SHORT CHAPTER... Yeah I know... However James and Meghan moment!**

**What will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall and the guys convinced Meghan to join their choir club. Meghan who was completely against it thought it would be alright, yet she didn't like the idea of singing in front of people. Meghan meet the choir teacher, Gustavo Rochque. However the kids in the choir club just call him by his first name.

"Ah, sister to one of my dogs." Gustavo said.

"Uh dog?" Meghan asked.

Carlos leaned by her, "Gustavo calls the four of us his dogs." Carlos said.

"Why?" Meghan asked.

"Because they cause the most trouble in my choir room." Gustavo said.

"Gustavo, I think you're making that into a bigger deal then what it actually was." James said.

"You caused a fire in the choir room!" Gustavo said.

"Not to mention you guys nearly gave us food poison with the cookies you baked." A girl with brown hair said.

Jo who was in it nodded, "Yeah Camille is right." Jo said.

Meghan stood in shock, "Didn't know my brother and his friends were the bad boy type." Meghan said.

Gustavo got everyone to shut up, "So Meghan you sing?" He asked.

"Um, I kinda do." Meghan said.

"You either do or you don't which one?" Gustavo asked.

"Hey, don't be rude." Logan said.

"Yeah Gustavo." James said.

Meghan stepped forward, "Um yeah." She said.

"Well why don't you stand forward and sing then." Gustavo said.

Meghan nodded, "Alright sir." Meghan said.

Everyone took a seat and Meghan pulled up the music sheet on a piano.

(**BOLD** is Meghan singing)

**"There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes.**  
**In a happy home I was a king, I had a golden throne.**  
**Those days are gone,**  
**Now the memory's on the wall.**  
**I hear the songs From the places where I was born."**

Meghan played the keys on the board and took a deep breathe.

**"Upon a hill across a blue lake,**  
**That's where I had my first heartbreak.**  
**I still remember how it all changed.**  
**My father said,**  
**"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
**See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
**Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**  
**Yeah!"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
**See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
**Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**  
**Yeah!"**

She let out a another deep breathe and turned to the people in the choir room.

**"There was a time I met a guy of a different kind.**  
**We ruled the world,**  
**I thought I'd never lose him out of sight.**  
**We were so young, I think of him now and then.**  
**I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.**  
**Upon a hill across a blue lake,**  
**That's where I had my first heartbreak.**  
**I still remember how it all changed."**

Meghan had a single tear slide down her cheek as she played.

**"My father said,**  
**"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
**See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
**Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**  
**Yeah!**  
**Oh, oh, oh!**  
**Oh, oh, oh!**  
**See heaven's got a plan for you "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
**See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
**Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**  
**Yeah!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**  
**Yeah!"**

Meghan finished playing and rubbed her eyes, she was greeted by all the teens and Gustavo in the choir room. Gustavo looked at her sitting on the piano bench, he had a big smile.

"Meghan, looks like you can sing." Gustavo said.

Meghan smiled, "Thank you for saying that." Meghan said.

"Welcome to choir." Gustavo said.

Gustavo walked into his office and the teens in the club were telling Meghan how good she was. Meghan was smiling and laughing, she glanced to Kendall who had a faint smile. She thinks the song she sung hit him a little to his heart like it did to her, before she could say something to him. James stopped her.

"You were amazing." He said smiling.

"Really?" Meghan asked.

"You were perfect." James said.

"Ah you're just saying that." Meghan said pushing him while blushing.

**Awe... Meghan and Kendall are still feeling hurt about their dad. However, Meghan is in the choir club!**

**JamesXMeghan**

**What's gonna happen next?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

At the Knight home, Katie was sitting at the breakfast bar. Mrs. Knight was telling Katie she can't have a sleepover over the weekend, which made Katie upset. In came the two teens, who were late due to choir club. Mrs. Knight walked out to see them, she looked at them and shook her head.

"Kendall why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"Sorry, Gustavo held us up at choir." Kendall said.

Katie ran in, "Meghan did you join?" Katie asked.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah." Meghan said.

Kendall nodded, "Oh she killed it with the song she sung." Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight turned, "What song did you sing?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Swedish House Mafia, Don't You Worry Child." Meghan answered.

Katie turned to her mom, "Mom can I at least invite Emily over please." Katie said.

"Katie," Mrs. Knight said.

"Um, mama Knight." Meghan said.

She turned to Meghan, "Yeah?" She asked.

"At that age I had a lot of sleepovers, those stuff now a days help hold friendship." Meghan said.

Mrs. Knight turned to Katie who had her puppy dog eyes at her mom, "Fine but only Emily." Mrs. Knight said.

Katie jumped up cheering, and then ran to Meghan thanking her for allowing her mom to change her mind.

"Thanks Meg." Katie said.

"Ah no problem, I use to have to convince my mom to let me have sleepovers all the time." Meghan said.

There was a knock at the door, Kendall answered it and saw James. Meghan turned seeing him, and Katie had a grin thinking she knew what was going on between the two.

"Uh hi Kendall." James said.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing dude, but um Meghan forgot her art project." James said.

Kendall turned, "For you." He said.

Meghan walked over and James handed Meghan her painting. Meghan looked at him and he smiled at her, she smiled back at him. Meghan held onto the painting and he rubbed his hair.

"Um I'll see you Friday at seven?" He asked.

"Yeah." Meghan said.

James nodded and walked off, Meghan turned around and saw everyone staring at her. Mrs. Knight had that sweet look when she sees her children fall in love, Kendall had a grin, and Katie was smiling.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"You and James, huh?" Katie asked.

"No, we are just going to the movies as friends." Meghan said.

"Uh huh? Sure, that explains why you were blushing." Kendall said.

"Hey, no fair its three against one." Meghan said.

"They're only picking on you. Either way, have fun tomorrow." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh let's see your painting." Katie said.

Meghan nodded and turned it to face them, they were blown away. It was a sunset painting of a beach. Kendall walked slowly toward the painting and looked up at Meghan.

"Wow, you're such an artist." He said.

"Thanks Kendall." Meghan said.

"Yeah, can you teach me?" Katie asked.

Meghan nodded, "Sure." Meghan said.

Mrs. Knight went to the kitchen to get dinner and formed a smile. The children were getting along well and having the time of their lives right then and there.

"Mark, she's alright." Mrs. Knight said as she stared at a photograph hanging on the kitchen wall of her ex husband.

**Awe, Mrs. Knight misses her ex husband... Also some sibling moments! Next chapter JamesXMeghan!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were playing video games. James stood in the house, normally he'd chill out with his fellow guys but this time was different. He was taking Meghan out on a date. Meghan was upstairs finishing getting ready, James stood at the bottom of the steps. Carlos turned to James and had a smile across his face.

"What no chocolates?" Carlos asked.

Logan pushed Carlos, "Forget him you're fine." Logan said.

Kendall paused the game and stood up, "Hey man I need to ask you something." He said.

"I promise, I won't try anything with your sister." James said.

"Well that wasn't what I was going to say but don't even think about it." Kendall said as a warning.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Make sure she has fun. She hasn't been too happy and much herself since, well you know." Kendall said.

"I will." James said.

Kendall held out his hand for James to shake, "Thanks bro." Kendall said.

James shook his hand and smile, "No problem." James said.

"Hi James," Meghan said.

James and Kendall turned. Meghan had her hair curly and some make-up on. Meghan wore pink skin tight shirt and skirt, she held a purse that had her phone and money in it.

James smiled and blushed, "Wow you look pretty." James said.

"Thanks." Meghan said.

Carlos and Logan stepped over to see, their jaws dropped seeing her. James held out his hand and Meghan took his hand. Kendall followed them to the door.

"Meghan, have fun. James, remember don't keep her out all night." Kendall said.

James grinned, "OK mom!" James shouted.

Meghan and James laughed and were off. James drove them to the mall, where the movies were. Meghan was impressed with their mall. It was three stories and had an elevator in it. James and Meghan got to the theater and stood at the ticket booth.

"So what do you want to watch?" Meghan asked.

"Whatever you want to watch." James said.

"Even if I say the Notebook?" Meghan asked.

"I'll suck it up." James said.

"Wow, what a man. Hah, I am not much a fan for chick flicks." Meghan said.

"Oh good," James said sighing.

Meghan laughed and then saw a name, "What about Grown Ups 2?" Meghan asked.

James nodded, "Sure." James said.

James bought the tickets and was hoping he had enough for drinks and popcorn, yet he was wrong. Meghan paid for it and James felt bad, however Meghan didn't care.

Meghan and James sat in the two seat alone from the rest of the people in the theater. Meghan ate some popcorn and James took a drink, he glanced at her and smiled.

"Having fun yet?" He asked before the movie started.

"I am having fun as long as I'm with someone I like." Meghan said.

James smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." James said.

Meghan took a drink of her soda and turned to him, "Of course a yes." Meghan said.

The movie started and the two got silent. The movie was what Meghan needed, it made her laugh and made her feeling happy. During the end of the movie, that is when Meghan and James both noticed their hands touching. Instead of blushing and letting go, Meghan held onto his hand. They had time to kill until she had to be home. So James drove them near their neighborhood and walked around.

"Man, its a lot colder here at night than back home." Meghan said.

James took off his jacket, "Here." James said.

"Thanks." Meghan said.

James smiled, "It's cool. I play hockey, I am use to the cold." James said.

Meghan looked up at the stars, "It's so beautiful tonight." Meghan said.

"Yeah it is." James said.

Meghan let out a deep breathe, James noticed it and thought she wasn't happy.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, everything is fine. It's just, I still shake the feeling that my dad is dead. I know we are on a date and I shouldn't mention him, its just-." Meghan said.

James stopped her, "Hey it's alright. I shouldn't have asked you until you were ready." James said.

Meghan looked at him, "No I am fine. I- I need to figure out how to move on." Meghan said.

James placed his forehead on her forehead, "By living with a smile." He said smiling.

Meghan blushed, "I still don't understand why the girls would think a guy like you is a jerk." Meghan said.

James smiled, "I don't know either." James said.

James pulled Meghan close to him and they kissed under the stars.

**THEY KISSED! Awe, JamesXMeghan moments!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall walked downstairs, he was enjoying his weekend. He stopped hearing his mom on the phone, she sounded a bit upset and also angry.

"What do you mean his grades are dropping?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall froze, he had completely forgotten he had let his grades slip. He hadn't been complete focus in class for a while.

"He has he is fine. How is his behavior in class?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall was going to make a break for it, but was stopped by Katie. She had a smile across her face, Kendall didn't want her to say his name so he covered her mouth. Katie pulled her brother's hand off her mouth.

"Rude," Katie said.

"Shh, Katie please." Kendall said.

Katie leaned to listen, "I don't understand. Kendall is a smart boy, I don't understand he never had any issues in school before." Mrs. Knight said.

Katie looked up at Kendall, "Kendall." Katie said.

Kendall knelt down, "Please Katie don't tell mom you've seen me." Kendall said.

Katie nodded, "Alright big bro." Katie said.

Kendall grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. Katie stood in the living room all worried about what was going on with her brother, walking downstairs was Meghan. She looked at Katie, and then heard Mrs. Knight on the phone.

"You OK?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Kendall is." Katie said.

Meghan looked at her sister, "Hey how about we do something together. Wanna bake some cookies?" Meghan asked.

Katie managed to smile, "Alright." Katie said.

Kendall walked a few blocks and stopped at a brick house, he pulled out his phone and texted someone. Suddenly the front door opened, it was Jo.  
She was putting on her jacket and ran out. She looked worried.

"Kendall, are you OK?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, I thought we should hang out. I mean we only see each at choir." Kendall said.

"Yeah, so what's the plans?" Jo asked smiling.

Kendall kissed her, "Doesn't matter as long as I am with my favorite girl." He said.

Jo smiled, "You're such a romantic." Jo teased.

Jo reached for Kendall's hand and the two walked down the sidewalk. Jo started talking to him about her parents seperating, and Kendall comfort her about it. Kendall listened to Jo's problems and helped the best way he could.

"My parents are trying to get custody over me." Jo said.

"So which one would you live with?" Kendall asked.

"Honestly both, but that isn't gonna happen." Jo said.

"Yeah," He said.

"I'd rather live with my dad, because my mom is planning on moving out of state." Jo said.

Kendall stopped and Jo noticed, he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. Jo touched his face and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to loose you." Kendall said.

Jo nodded, "Yeah me either." Jo said.

Kendall hugged Jo tightly, Jo held onto him and felt terrible about all of it. Once he let go of her, the two held each other's hands again. Jo turned to her boyfriend.

"So Kendall want to explain to me why your grades are dropping?" Jo asked.

"How did you know?" Kendall asked.

"Your mom called me before you came over, she sounded worried." Jo said.

Kendall didn't answer, he kicked a rock and let out a deep breathe. Jo looked at him and hugged his arm. He looked down at her and then took another deep breathe.

"I am just stressed." Kendall said.

"Stressed? You stressed?" Jo asked.

She seemed surprised, Kendall never let anything get to him. Back when they were all friends in junior high before Jo and Kendall dated, he was cheated on by Amy Jones. Kendall didn't get to upset or stressed out, he wanted it to blow over. Even when the hockey team made it to state, he never once stressed about a single thing. Also when Jo and Camille pressured the boys in joining choir, he wasn't stressed how his image would be.

"Kendall," Jo said.

Kendall looked down, "I've been worried about everyone." Kendall said.

"It's normal to worry." Jo said.

"I know, but I've been worrying about my mom. She's been busy putting in extra hours just to help pay bills and also avoid the awkwardness at home. I am worried about Meghan, she lost her mother and father in a five month difference. Also Katie who says she isn't affected by any of this, I hear her crying in her room when she says she is fine." Kendall said.

"Kendall, why don't you talk to them?" Jo asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt them." Kendall said.

"Kendall," Jo said.

"That isn't the only thing, I've been having continuous nightmares of something bad happening to the ones I hold close." Kendall said and held onto Jo's hand.

Jo stared into his green eyes, she looked down and then hugged him.

"Kendall, you need to focus about school. You're whole life reflects from your grades." Jo said.

"I know," He said.

"Well prove you know." Jo said.

Kendall nodded, "I just don't know what I'd do without you." Kendall said.

Jo hugged him, "Me either." Jo said.

He hugged her too, "Being an adult sucks." Kendall said.

"Then don't be one until you're ready." Jo said.

"But I need to be the man of the house." Kendall said.

"You were the man of the house before your father and Meghan came into the picture. Just try like how things were before all the drama and all the bad news." Jo said.

Kendall kissed Jo on the lips, Jo kissed back and then she heard her phone ring. The two teens pulled back and Jo answered it. It was her mom.

"Hello?" Jo answered.

Kendall looked at her, Jo was nodding and replying to whatever her mom was saying. Jo hung up and turned to Kendall, he got a little closer to her. She looked at him.

"I need to go home." She said.

"Allow me to walk you." Kendall said.

**What happened over the phone between Jo and her mom? Will Jo move away or will she live with her dad? How will Kendall recover from it if she does?**

**What will happen next?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Camille and Meghan took the stand, the two have been working on a song over the weekend, James and Logan had to hear them practice it over and over again. Camille put the music sheet to the guys playing the instruments. Gustavo nodded awaiting for the two girls to start.

Camille let out a deep breathe and started.

(**BOLD **is Camille _Italic_ is Meghan)

**"Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky like shooting stars?**  
**I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars?**  
**I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now"**

Meghan pushed Camille, who was smiling as Meghan was going to show up her skills.

_"Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_  
_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness And when you starin' at that phone in your lap And you hopin' but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you had one chance?_  
_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night"_

Meghan took a step back after she was rapping and Camille stepped forward again.

"**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
** In the night sky**  
** Are like shooting stars?** _(Shooting stars)_  
**I could really use a wish right now**_ (Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now**_ (Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now** _(Wish right now)_  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
** In the night sky**  
** Are like shooting stars?**_ (Shooting Stars)_  
**I could really use a wish right now**_ (Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now**_ (Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now** _(Wish right now)"_

Meghan and Camille were kinda dancing around as Meghan spit out the lyrics and the guys were getting into it.

**"Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days Befo' the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang But this is fo' hater, what's up Bobby Ray?**  
**So can I get a wish To end the politics And get back to the music That started this shit?**  
**So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes"**

Camille spun around and stole the spot light.

"**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
** In the night sky**  
** Are like shooting stars?** _(Shooting Stars)_  
**I could really use a wish right now** _(Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now** _(Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now** _(Wish right now)_  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
** In the night sky**  
** Are like shooting stars?** _(Shooting Stars)_  
**I could really use a wish right now**_ (Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now**_ (Wish right now)_  
**Wish right now** _(Wish right now)"_

Camille and Meghan stood side by side as the music started to slow down.

"_I could really use a wish right now_ **{oh, oh-oh oh}**  
_I-I-I could really use a wish right now Like, like, like shootin' stars_** {oh, oh... oh}**  
_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now A wish, a wish right now_ **{A wish right now}**"

After finishing it everyone in the choir room cheered for the two. Even Gustavo which shocked a lot of them. He walked over to the two and he nodded.

"OK, two were good but if we are going to win nationals we need outstanding." Gustavo said.

"But Gustavo that was outstanding!" Carlos said.

Jo nodded, "Yeah I was impressed." Jo said.

"I'll admit Camille's vocals on that song really highlight he stunning voice and Meghan rapping really shocked a lot of us. We just need to sing an amazing song for nationals." Gustavo said.

"What about writing our own songs?" Meghan asked.

"Writing our own songs, that's- that's a brilliant idea!" Gustavo said.

He marched into his office as the teens were all cheering on about how good Camille and Meghan were.

"Now Logan isn't the only rap star here." Kendall joked.

"I'll admit, Meghan is good." Logan said.

"More than good, my girl is amazing." James said.

Meghan smiled, "Oh gosh so much attention." Meghan said.

Jo hugged Meghan, "Get use to it you're a star." Jo said.

Camille nodded, "That was amazing Meg." Camille said.

"Thanks Camille you were awesome." Meghan said.

The two girls laughed and smiled, the rest of choir club just chilled until the bell rang for them to go to another class.

**It seems everyone is getting along in choir! Yaaay happiness!**

**What will happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

James and Meghan walked to lunch together and then Camille walked over, she stopped the two love birds for something important.

"Everything OK, Camille?" Meghan asked.

"Um, James. Lucy Stone has moved back." Camille said.

"Lucy is back?" James asked.

Camille nodded, "Yeah she is in my biology class." Camille said.

Meghan looked at James, 'That's the girl he was madly in love with.' Meghan thought.

James nodded, "Um thanks for telling me." James said.

"No problem, also she is rejoining choir again." Camille said.

"Oh wow, um thanks again." James said.

His mood was gone and Camille left a sad James. Meghan looked up at him and poked him in the face, he shook his head and looked down to Meghan.

"You OK?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah," He said kissing her forehead, "Everything is cool." He said.

The two walked over to the lunch table, Jo and Kendall were very flirty today. Everyone seems to think something is going on between the two, but instead of questioning them they gang allowed them to have their moment. Logan was telling Carlos to ask out the girl he has been crushing on for a while.

Finally Logan turned to Meghan, "Alright Carlos ask Meghan for her advice. She is a girl after all." Logan said.

"Ouch, um what is the problem?" Meghan asked.

"Carlos won't ask out Jennifer." Logan said.

"Shut up Logan," Carlos said.

"Wow such angry." James said.

"Um, how long have you liked Jennifer?" Meghan asked.

"Since preschool." Carlos said.

Meghan raised her eyebrow, "Really?" She asked.

"Don't laugh about it. I've always thought she was perfect. She is so beautiful and the way her hair flows in the wind is so stunning." Carlos said.

"Really," James said.

"Awe, you pay attention to details?" Meghan asked.

"Of course, Jennifer has ocean blue eyes that you could just swim in. She also has sunny blonde hair that reflects her warm personality." Carlos said.

James and Logan rolled their eyes as Meghan was going awe again.

"Such a romantic, any girl would love to hear such nice things said about them." Meghan said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Of course, you were so poetic when you said that." Meghan said.

"Wow thanks, its just I can't say how I feel to her. I get all nervous." Carlos said.

"Why not sing it to her?" Meghan asked.

James nodded, "Oh good idea babe." James said.

Logan nodded, "Yeah Carlos that is brilliant." Logan said.

"Um it was my idea," Meghan said, "And besides it'll mean a lot to a girl if a guy sings her a song."

"Wow, Meg you are so smart." Carlos said.

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you are too just not good about girls." Carlos said.

Kendall glanced up and saw Lucy walking over, he nudged James who looked up seeing his ex. The girl with black hair and red streaks, and her big brown eyes. She dressed like a rock star, her leather jacket and black combat boots.

She saw James and walked over, "Hi James." Lucy said.

Carlos waved, "Hi Lucy!" Carlos said.

Carlos was always friendly which made him such a good friend. Lucy waved at him and smiled.

"Hey Lucy." James said.

Lucy looked down, "Hey I don't want thing to be awkward between us." Lucy said.

"Well I am not going to date you since you just came back and all." James said.

"I understand that." Lucy said.

James stood up, "I can still be angry at you. For leaving and not even saying goodbye." James said.

"James, I am sorry." Lucy said.

James shook his head and stormed off, Meghan stood up and ran after him. Lucy sighed and Logan told her she could sit down.

"Thanks for being so nice to me." Lucy said.

"We understand the move was last minute and your parents aren't the worlds nicest." Logan said.

"So um, who was that girl who ran after James?" Lucy asked.

"My sister." Kendall said.

"Last I remember Katie was nine." Lucy said.

"She is ten now, but that isn't Katie. She is my half sister on my dad's side, her name is Meghan." Kendall said.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"Yeah a lot happened since you moved off to New York." Carlos said.

"I can tell." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy, we are still your friends." Jo said.

"Thanks Jo, I am just happy the cutest coupe is still together." Lucy said smiling.

Kendall kissed Jo on the cheek, and Jo smiled. Lucy had a smile and Carlos then asked how Lucy thought a guy singing a song to a girl would get him a date.

James finally stopped after Meghan screamed at him, he turned and faced him. James had tears sliding down his cheek, Meghan was shocked.  
James walked over to her and sunk his head low.

"James," Meghan said.

"We were in love, and she just left without a warning. Just a text saying I am in New York and not coming home." James said.

Meghan touched his head and stroke his hair, "Oh James." Meghan said.

"I never thought I'd see her again." James said.

"James, are you going to be OK? Do you want to break up since all of this happening?" Meghan asked.

James' head lifted quickly and hugged her, "Never. I love you." James said.

Meghan hugged him back, James finally stopped his crying and let out a deep breathe.

"Meg, promise me you'll never leave me." James said.

"I promise Jamie." Meghan said.

**James' ex, Lucy, is back!? How will this affect his relationship with Meghan, also will we figure out if Jo is leaving or not?**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Big Time Rush! Please review and favorite for more!**

In the choir room, Jo had some big news and she needed to share it with everyone. However Gustavo wanted her to sing a song, and not alone. She wanted to sing it with someone. So Jo choose Kendall, which was so surprise.

Jo faced Kendall, he had a smile but she didn't.

(**BOLD **is Jo and _Italic _is Kendall also _**Bold and Italic**_is both)

**"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**  
**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**  
**For me it happens all the time."**

Kendall and Jo were walking close to each other as they both started to sing together.

_**"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_  
_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_  
_**I just need you now."**_

Kendall watched Jo step back and he took the stand.

_"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time."_

Kendall and Jo both stood by each other and sung deeply with firey emotions.

_**"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_  
_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_  
_**I just need you now."**_

Kendall turned to Jo, she was starting to cry. He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

_"Oh whoa."_

Kendall touched her face with his hand, and then she walked back.

_**"Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."**_

Everyone had noticed Jo was crying at his point and were worried.

**"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now."**

_"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now."_

Kendall tried to get close to her, but she turned her head.

_**"Well I don't know how I can do without.**_  
_**I just need you now."**_

Jo took the spotlight and Kendall looked worried at his girlfriend as she finished the song.

**"I just need you now.**  
**Oh baby I need you now."**

After the song ended, Kendall walked over and looked at her. She was rubbing her eyes, she was trying to stop herself from crying which wasn't working. He kissed her forehead.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Jo looked at him, "I am sorry." She said.

"Sorry, for what?" He asked.

"My mom has custody of me, we are moving to Washington." Jo said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

Everyone heard that and slowly stood up. Meghan had a worried look on her face, Kendall's heart just sank.

"I- Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, my mom wants to be away from my husband and be closer to her parents." Jo said.

"Doesn't she understand you're happy here?" Kendall asked.

Jo nodded, "I've tried talking her out of it but she won't listen." Jo said.

Kendall just didn't care everyone in the choir room was looking at them, he just began crying and hugged his girlfriend.

"I just don't want to loose you Jo." Kendall said.

"I know me either, this is hurting me more than you know." Jo said

"When do you leave?" Kendall asked.

"The end of the week." Jo said.

**Jo is moving!? Kendall and Jo are both heart broken! How will the gang help Kendall through this.**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite it means so much!**

Jo's mom had packed most of their stuff in the car. Jo was saying her goodbyes to everyone, Kendall walked over and held a guitar. Jo had tears sliding down her cheek, Kendall looked at her and began to play his guitar.

(**BOLD **is Kendall)

**"Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight"**

Kendall looked up at Jo, she was crying and also smiling.

**"I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry"**

He handed his guitar to James to play as Kendall held onto her hand.

**"For one so small,**  
**You seem so strong My arms will hold you,**  
**Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry"**

Jo held onto Kendall's hand, she started to calm down and stop her crying.

**"'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always"**

Kendall looked into her brown eyes.

**"Why can't they understand the way we feel?**  
**They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all"**

At that point Jo's mom walked out holding a box, she saw the boy singing to her daughter.

**"And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?**  
**We need each other To have, to hold.**  
**They'll see in time I know"**

Carlos was tearing up, Meghan padded him on the shoulder. Everyone was smiling and also starting to get a little emotional.

**"When destiny calls you You must be strong (you gotta be strong)**  
**I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart"**

Kendall brushed Jo's hair behind her ear.

**"I'll be there from this day on,**  
**Now and forever more Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)**  
**No matter what they say (I'll be with you)**  
**You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always."**

Jo hugged her boyfriend and held him tight. Kendall let out a deep breathe, he couldn't believe he just did that. Jo let go and turned to Camille, she hugged her best friend. Meghan was also given a hug, then James and after Carlos and Logan. Jo turned back to Kendall, Jo kissed Kendall and both of them held onto each other.

Jo's mom walked over, "Jo its time to go." Jo's mom said.

Jo was getting emotional again, "Yeah." Jo said.

Jo looked at Kendall, "We'll see each other soon." Kendall said.

"Hopefully," Jo said.

"We will because your my number one girl." Kendall said smiling.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Jo said.

Kendall looked at her mom then to Jo, "Then let's not. Instead let's just say hello." Kendall said.

Jo started crying again, "OK then he-hello." Jo said.

Camille had a smile, "Don't forget your goodbye kiss." Camille said.

Kendall and Jo smiled and kissed again. Kendall and Jo let go and Jo's mom honked the horn. Kendall and Jo looked at the car and then back at each other.

"I have to go." Jo said.

"I know," Kendall said.

Jo got into the car, and then Jo's mom drove off. Kendall stood in the rode after the car was gone, everyone walked over to see how he was. Meghan stood next to him, he looked at her and hugged her.

"Come on, let's head home." Kendall said.

"Yeah," Meghan said.

With that said all the teens were walking home. Camille and Logan held hands like James and Meghan, Carlos was doing his usual nice card by trying to cheer up Kendall. Kendall let Carlos have his fun and smiled on a few jokes Carlos said.

**Jo is gone! How are things going to be with Kendall, also is Carlos gonna sing to Jennifer?**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Katie had Kendall help her with her math homework, it was something to help get Jo off his mind at the moment. Katie looked up, and poked her brother who started spacing out.

"Want me to have Meghan help?" Katie asked.

"Nah, I want to help my baby sister." Kendall said.

Katie pointed to a problem, "OK how do you do this one?" Katie asked.

"Well, you need both numbers on the bottom of the fraction to equal the same." Kendall said.

"How?" Katie asked.

"Multiply by two." Meghan said from behind.

Katie smiled, "Thanks." Katie said turning to Meghan.

"Hey, let her learn." Kendall said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Anyone want a soda?" Meghan asked.

Both of her siblings raise their hands, and Meghan walked into the kitchen. Katie wrote down her final answer and turned to Kendall to see if her answer is right.

"Correct." Kendall said.

"Yes!" Katie cheered.

Meghan came out with the sodas. She held a Pepsi for Katie, a Mountain Dew for Kendall, and a Dr Pepper for herself. Meghan sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kendall turned to Meghan, and then back to Katie on her last homework problem.

"OK, I think I understand now." Katie said.

"You have anymore homework?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah but its reading a chapter in Shiloh." Katie said.

From the couch they heard, "I loved that book when I was your age. I've always wanted a dog just like Shiloh." Meghan said.

Kendall smiled, "You weren't the only child who thought like that." Kendall said.

Meghan grinned and turned to her siblings, "I actually had a dog named Shiloh but he was a black lab." Meghan said.

"Awe," Katie said.

Meghan turned off the TV and turned to her brother. He looked at her and seemed a bit confused why she was staring at him.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, why?" Kendall asked.

Meghan stood up, "Jo isn't here anyone. I am just worried." Meghan said.

"I am fine." Kendall said.

"You video chatting tonight?" Meghan asked.

"No tomorrow night, she is still getting stuff all set up." Kendall said.

"You've been texting her?" Katie asked.

"Yeah a lot." Kendall said.

As he said that his phone went off, it was Jo leaving a sweet romantic text.

"Kendall, I understand what you're dealing with. There isn't a day where I miss Samuel, but don't you think doing this long distance relationship is a little too much." Meghan said.

"Jo and I would never cheat on each other." Kendall said.

"That's not it. You are here in Minnesota and Jo is in Washington, its not actually close." Meghan said.

"We'll make it work." Kendall said.

"OK," Meghan said.

Katie turned to Meghan, "So aren't you dating James or something?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Meghan said blushing.

"Explains a lot." Katie said.

She laughed and Kendall grabbed his little sister, Meghan formed a smile.

"Besides Meghan, I don't think her mom will be out there forever. She is going to come back because she knows how much we love each other." Kendall said.

"I am not doubting you, but I hope your right Kendall because you and Jo seem so right for each other." Meghan said.

Kendall looked at his other sister and pulled her close to him to hug her, including with Katie.

"Ah you two are my two favorite girls in the world." Kendall said.

**There is a poll going on right on on my page! VOTE for who you want to "kiss" Kendall *spoiler***

**What's gonna happen next?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

At school Carlos met up with Meghan, he handed her a guitar to play. Meghan had a small smile at him, Carlos was really nervous. Camille was walking with Jennifer and saw the two, Camille nodded and gave them a thumbs up. Meghan pushed Carlos in front of Jennifer. Carlos had a smile, Jennifer had a small smile.

"Hi Carlos," Jennifer said.

Carlos smiled, "Hey Jennifer." His voice went high pitched.

Meghan stepped next to him, "Carlos wants to sing a song for you." Meghan said.

"Awe, OK go Carlos." Jennifer said.

Meghan began play the guitar, Carlos who was still nervous tried to loosen up.

(For this song Carlos is **BOLD**)

**"Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**  
**Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday Yeahh"**

Carlos looked at Meghan, she nodded and was trying to tell him to loosen up. Carlos turned to Jennifer who was smiling.

**"I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**  
**I say"**

Carlos grabbed Jennfier's hand and looked into her blue eyes.

**"When I see your face (face face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**Yeah"**

Carlos did a boy band spin and turned pointing at Jennifer, that made her laugh.

**"Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say"**

Carlos did a flip and turned to Jennifer, she turned to Camille who was smiling and nodding.

**"When I see your face (face face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)"**

Carlos walked over to Jennifer slowly, Jennifer was blushing and Camille pushed her a little toward him.

**"The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)"**

Carlos took Jennifer's hand.

**"When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are Yeah"**

Carlos turned to Meghan who was clapping, even Jennifer and Camille. Jennifer was blushing, and stared into Carlos' brown eyes.  
Camille walked over to Meghan, she high five her for her performance.

"Carlos what was that for?" Jennifer asked.

"Because I wanted to." Carlos said.

"Why is that?" Jennifer asked.

"Jennifer I like you." Carlos said.

"Are you serious?" Jennifer asked.

Carlos nodded, "I am totally starstruck for you. I love your ocean blue eyes, I can just picture myself swimming in them. I love you sunny blonde hair, it reminds me of how happy and nice you are to others." Carlos said.

Jennifer smiled, "Carlos that is so sweet." She said.

"So will you go out with me?" Carlos asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind, of course." Jennifer said.

Carlos jumped up and threw his hands in the air, "Yes! She said yes!" Carlos yelled.

Camille and Meghan held a thumbs up and smiled at Carlos when he turned to look at them. Jennifer smiled and gave him her cell number on his phone.

"Call me sometime and maybe we can go see a movie or something." Jennifer said.

"Yeah totally." Carlos said.

Jennifer saw her friends walking over, she ran off to talk to them. Carlos turned and all three of them cheered.

"I don't know how to thank you three." Carlos said.

"Maybe preform a song with us in choir." Camille said.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah we've been working on something." Meghan said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Camille said.

In choir Gustavo looked at Carlos, Camille, and Meghan. Kendall and James exchanged looks, they were confused why Carlos was up there and Logan felt a little jealous seeing Camille up with Carlos, even though seeing Meghan up there loosen him up.

"So what are you three going to preform?" Gustavo asked.

Carlos formed a smile, "Untouched by The Veronicas." Carlos said.

"Who?" James asked.

Meghan pulled out a violin, "Calm down." Meghan said.

Camille nodded, "Yeah hold on. Ready Meg?" Camille asked.

Meghan nodded and started playing the violin.

(For this song **BOLD **is Camille **_Ita_**_**lic**_** BOL****D**is Meghan _Italic_ is Carlos)

_"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala"_

Carlos stood up next to Meghan as she play. Camille turned to Logan and smiled.

**"I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want Don't stop Give me give me give me what you got got Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more Don't even talk about the consequence Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think Cause you're the only one who's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)"**

_"I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you"_

Kendall looked at Meghan, he had no idea she could play the violin.

"Untouched And I need you so much"

Meghan took the stand as she played her violin.

**_"See you, breathe you, I want to be you Alalalala alalalala You can take take take take take time time To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life Give me give me give me all of you you Don't be scared I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right 'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around To answer all the questions left behind And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today You've still got me to hold you up up And I will never let you down (down)"_**

All three of them stood in front.

_"I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you"_

Camille winked at Logan and he smiled back at her.

**"Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched Alalalala alalalala Untouched Alalalala alalalala"**

Camille jumped around, Carlos did a flip, and Meghan just rocked with her violin.

_**"I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you"**_

The last part was all done by the three.

_"I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you Untouched, untouched, untouched"_

Right after that they all ran over. Kendall was so impressed. James hugged her girl and so did Logan. Carlos smiled and high five both Camille and Meghan. Gustavo nodded, he liked what he heard.

"Something different, now that. That might help us win nationals." Gustavo said.

"Thanks but it was all Meghan and Camille." Carlos said.

"Good work." Gustavo said.

James smiled, "Ah that was impression next time you singing a song with me." James said to Meghan.

"Alright babe." Meghan said.

Kendall smiled at Carlos, "Ah man that was great." Kendall said.

"Thanks dude." Carlos said.

"Wow Camille your voice was stunning." Logan said.

Camille kissed Logan on the cheek, "Awe Loggie you're so sweet." Camile teased.

**Carlos has a girlfriend! Things seem to be working well! *PS don't forget about my poll!***

**What's gonna happen next?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own B****ig Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall sat in his room and heard a noise coming from his laptop, it was a video chat request. He jumped up and spun to the laptop, he sat down at his desk and clicked the button to accept the request. After that he saw Jo, she had a bright smile and her eyes were watery.

"Hi Kendall," Jo said.

"I missed seeing you." Kendall said.

"Me too." Jo said.

Kendall looked at the screen, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright, and you?" Jo asked.

"Oh I am good. Carlos is dating Jennifer." Kendall said.

"Awe, I am so happy for him." Jo said.

"Yeah me too." Kendall said.

"I am living with my grandma, in the house my mom grew up in." Jo said.

"That's neat." Kendall said.

"It kinda is, there is no one in my new neighborhood around my age." Jo said.

"Awe that sucks." Kendall said.

Jo nodded, "I know I mean it could be worst." Jo said.

"Who so?" Kendall asked.

"If I didn't have internet." Jo said.

Kendall smiled, "Yeah I'd probably die." Kendall said.

"So has Gustavo started with national planning?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, he liked this idea Meghan and Camille had when they performed with Carlos." Kendall said.

"Ah, must have been perfect to impressed Gustavo." Jo said.

"Oh it was." Kendall said.

"So have you sung recently since we said goodbye?" Jo asked.

"Haven't actually found the right song to sing." Kendall said.

Jo smiled, "Your Kendall Knight and you'll figure it out." Jo said.

Kendall grinned, "Are you trying to suck up?" Kendall asked.

Jo pouted, "Nope." She said.

Kendall heard him mom call to him, "Kendall its eleven o'clock and its a school night. Wrap up whatever you are doing and go to bed." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall turned to Jo, he didn't want to say goodbye again. Jo looked at him and had a sad look upon her face. Kendall touched her face on the computer screen. Jo also reached for the screen and touched it.

"I love you Jo." Kendall said.

"I love you Kendall." Jo said.

Kendall saw the screen go from Jo's face to a black screen, he let out a deep breathe and rubbed his hands through his hair. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, he heard a knock on his door. Opening it, he thought his mom was coming in but he was wrong. Meghan looked puzzled, she walked in a little.

"You OK?" Meghan asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah." He said.

"Spoke to Jo?" Meghan asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Meghan walked over, "It's going to be OK. Maybe she'll move back soon." Meghan said.

Kendall formed a smile, "Hopefully." Kendall said.

**Kendall spoke to Jo! *Remember about my poll on my page if you want you vote counted vote now***

**What's gonna happen next?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kendall walked into his English class, he saw a lost Lucy trying to find a seat. Feeling bad for her, he waved for her to sit next to him. Logan glanced at him and so did Carlos.

"Hey, I am just being a nice guy." Kendall said.

"I think James would be mad at you." Carlos said.

"He's dating my sister so we are even." Kendall said.

Logan grinned, "Are you going to hold that over his head forever?" Logan asked.

"As long as he doesn't break her heart or I am breaking him." Kendall said.

Lucy sat next to Kendall, she formed a smile and put her backpack on the floor. She waved at Logan and Carlos.

"Thanks for being so nice to me. Oh, and I am sorry about you and Jo." Lucy said.

Kendall smiled, "Ah it's alright we're trying to make a long distance relationship work." Kendall said.

"Wow, you are very loyal to her." Lucy said.

"Well no duh, Kendall has been dating Jo for years." Carlos said.

Lucy smiled, "Well I hope I meet someone and have what you and Jo have." Lucy said.

After class, James was walking with Meghan. The two were laughing and then James stopped seeing Kendall walking with Lucy. Meghan noticed and looked forward. James had this mad look and Meghan poked him.

"Um James?" Meghan asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you jealous?" Meghan asked.

"No way." James said.

"Well then you wouldn't be angry if I call them over?" She asked.

"Then do it." James said.

"Kendall! Lucy! Hey over here!" Meghan shouted.

James didn't actually think she'd do it. Walking over was Kendall and Lucy. Meghan smiled at Lucy and the two actually are meeting for the first time.

"Kendall has told me a lot about you. You like Panic At The Disco?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! My favorite song is I Write Sins Not Tragedies." Meghan said.

Lucy was shocked, "That's weird. That's my number one song." Lucy said.

James pulled Kendall aside, "What are you doing man?" James asked.

"Being nice to Lucy." Kendall said.

"You know the guy rule. Don't date their ex's." James said.

"Whoa James! I am only hanging with Lucy." Kendall said.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yeah and if we are doing guy code I could easily say the rule on not dating your bud's sister." Kendall said.

James grinned, "You can be a jerk." James said.

Lucy and Meghan were laughing, "So you sing?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah just joined choir." Meghan said.

"Ah I am thinking about rejoining it again." Lucy said.

"Do it, we are one player short." Meghan said.

Lucy glanced at Kendall who was talking to James, she had a smile and turned back to Meghan.

"I'll think about it." Lucy said.

"Come on, let's go eat lunch!" James said and kissed Meghan on her forehead.

The four walked into the lunch room seeing Carlos flirting with Jennifer, she was smiling and they were holding hands. Logan and Camille were holding hands and acting all cute together.

"There you are." Carlos said.

The four sat down, Lucy and Kendall noticed that they are the extra wheels. The only two without a girlfriend or boyfriend with them.

"So Carlos is there room on the choir team for me?" Jennifer asked.

"Um can you sing?" Carlos asked.

"Of course." Jennifer said.

"We need to come up with the best song to sing." James said.

"It's not a contest." Meghan said.

"Logan, you sing with Carlos and even James. Why not me?" Camille asked.

"Because I don't want to hold you back." Logan said.

"Awe, you're such a dork." Camille said and hugged him.

Lucy turned to Kendall, "This could not be any less awkward huh?" Lucy asked.

Kendall nodded and took a drink of his soda, "Yeah."

"Well who cares about relationships, I mean you are still with Jo but isn't it kinda cool having your space." Lucy said.

"I guess?" Kendall said.

"I want to fall in love, but maybe right now I am just looking for a guy who won't be so dramatic and maybe something without strings." Lucy said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I mean relationships can be so stressful." Lucy said.

"Second that." Camille said with a smile.

Meghan high five Camille after she said that. Lucy smiled and turned to Kendall.

"So I am going to rejoin choir." Lucy said.

Kendall smiled, "That's awesome."

**Lucy is working on making a move on Kendall, yet Kendall doesn't even noticed... *Hurry and vote on the poll it's gonna end 9-10-13***

**What's gonna happen next?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall were walking home from hockey. The boys were tired, and just glad it was a weekend.

"Hey Kendall, have you noticed that Lucy has been hanging with Meghan a lot recently?" Carlos asked.

James nodded, "Yeah it's kinda weird. My ex is friends with my girlfriend." James said.

"Oh cry me a river." Logan said.

Kendall partly laughed, "I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean I think its good for both of them. Lucy just moved back and Meghan is still new at the school." Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said.

"But aren't you worried she might try something on you?" Logan asked.

"Not a chance. I mean sure we had feelings before James dated, but it was just a crush. Besides I don't love her, I am in love with Jo." Kendall said.

"Well if she tries anything just go all ninja on her like Ninja Boyfriend 4!" Carlos said.

Kendall laughed, "I'll remember that." Kendall said.

Logan walked toward his house, "Later guys." Logan said and walked inside his house.

Carlos and James were going to hang at Kendall's and watch a hockey game. Kendall opened the door and saw Katie putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going baby sister?" Kendall asked.

"Trevor's house, we need to work on our history project." Katie said.

"Be safe." Kendall said.

"Will do big brother." Katie said and walked out.

Coming downstairs was Lucy and Meghan, both girls were laughing.

"Sometimes they think they know everything." Lucy said laughing.

"I know right, mostly when they say corny things to you." Meghan said.

Meghan and Lucy looked up seeing the guys and waved. James walked over to Meghan, she smiled and kissed James.

"Hi babe." James said.

"Hey," Meghan said.

"So guys, how was hockey?" Lucy asked.

"Tiring." Carlos said.

"Sucks, so Lucy want to get something to drink and work on a song." Meghan said.

Lucy nodded, "Yes." Lucy said.

Meghan kissed James on the cheek, "Love you." She said and walked into the kitchen.

James stopped and turned to the guys, "I think I am loosing my girlfriend." James said.

"Oh quit complaining. She just has a friend is all." Kendall said turning on the TV.

"Yeah James, quit it and be happy. You have time with the guys." Carlos said.

"Yeah." James said.

Meghan and Lucy grabbed a soda and Lucy stopped Meghan, Meghan turned and looked at her. Lucy had this serious look upon her face.

"What is it?" Meghan asked.

"It's Kendall," Lucy said.

"What about him?" Meghan asked.

"Is he really trying to do a long distance relationship?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he believes Jo will come back." Meghan said.

"I adore his faith in her." Lucy said.

"Why do you say that?" Meghan asked.

"Well some guy could make a move on her while they are apart. So him being loyal to her makes him a very sweet guy." Lucy said.

"Yeah, he is a sweet guy." Meghan said.

Before the girls walked out, Kendall walked in. Meghan formed a smile and walked out but not Lucy. She watched him grab three sodas and turned seeing Lucy still in the kitchen.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Um Kendall, would you like to hang out sometime? I mean as friends." Lucy asked.

"Hang out and do what?" Kendall asked.

"Well on Sundays I usually go on hikes, want to join me?" Lucy asked.

"Um sure, I mean I having jogged around the neighborhood in a while." Kendall said.

"Cool," Lucy said smiling, "Um I usually go hiking around noon so want to meet up at the hiking trail?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Kendall said.

Lucy formed a bigger smiled as she played with the soda can in her hands, "OK I'll text you the hiking trail." She said.

Kendall walked out and Lucy did too. Meghan and Lucy walked upstairs and working on their song but Lucy kept thinking about Sunday and how she gets to spend time with Kendall only. Kendall handed the sodas to his friends and had a faint smile.

_'Maybe hanging out with Lucy can help me keep Jo off my mind all the time.' Kendall thought._

***Remember poll ends 9-10-13* Lucy is putting the moves on Kendall... is something gonna happen on the hike Sunday?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kendall pulled up to the hiking trail, he got out of his car looking around for Lucy. He retied his shoes and checked his cell phone, then heard his name being called.

"Hi!" It was Lucy.

Kendall smiled, "Hi." He said.

"Ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

They first started off jogging the trail and the two made it into a race. Both laughing and making jokes, finally the two slowed down and just walked. They caught up to this elderly couple, who started to talk to them.

"Hi can I say you two are just cute together." The old women said.

"Oh no we're not dating, we are friends. I have a girlfriend." Kendall said.

"Besides, it would be weird." Lucy said.

The old man smiled, "Well you two surely act like you're dating." He said.

Kendall laughed, "I like her but just like a sister." Kendall said.

Even though Lucy didn't like hearing that, she went along with what Kendall was saying.

"Yeah, he's just like me big brother." Lucy said.

The old women smiled, "I remember I said the same thing to my friend about my husband Frankie." The women said.

Frankie nodded, "I said the same thing to my buds about my wife Rose." Frankie said.

"Well, when did you start dating?" Lucy asked.

"Probably our junior prom." Rose said.

"Wow, you've been together that long." Kendall said.

Rose nodded, "Yes high school sweethearts." Rose said.

Frankie looked at Kendall, "So what does this girlfriend have that this cutie doesn't?" Frankie asked.

"Well they're both nice girls, its just I've really cared about my girl so much. Also it would be weird dating Lucy, because one of my friends dated her." Kendall said.

"Really Kendall?" Lucy asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah." He said.

They continued to talk with the elderly couple until the couple took a break. However Lucy and Kendall jogged again, up a large hill and once they got to the top they slowed down. Lucy pointed to the view.

"Look at that." Lucy said.

Kendall nodded and sat down, "Yeah its beautiful." Kendall said.

Lucy grinned, "Tired already?" Lucy asked.

"Just a little, also that and thirsty." Kendall said.

"Can't blame you on that." Lucy said and pulled out her water bottle.

Kendall took a drink of his water and looked up at the sky. Lucy put her water bottle in her hiking bag, and then sat down next to Kendall on the jog he was sitting on.

Kendall put the cap on the water bottle and turned to Lucy, "Thanks for inviting me out here." Kendall said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I needed to get stuff off my mind and hanging with a friend is always nice." Kendall said.

"So what you said to that old man, Frankie, is true?" Lucy asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah Lucy." He said.

"Oh," Lucy said.

Kendall looked at her, "I mean you're a sweet girl and we love the same music. It's just as much as we have in common just bores me, I like a girl that share different opinions." Kendall said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Well because we can do different things together. OK, Jo hates heavy metal music. So one day we went to a concert for Skillet, as much as Jo is against heavy music she went for me. I mean I even went to see a few chick flicks, its just about being happy with the person you love."  
Kendall said.

"You think I'll ever find someone? Like what you and Jo have?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, like I said you're a sweet girl. A lot of guys love heavy metal music and a tough girl, who voices her opinion. I mean sure it might take a while since you just moved back but hey anything can happen." Kendall said with a smile.

Lucy smiled, "You're such a nice guy." Lucy said looking down at her hands.

Kendall rubbed the back of his head, "You think so?" He asked.

Lucy nodded as her reply.

Kendall looked at the time, "Oh wow we should continue this trail or we'll be on the trail when its dark." Kendall said.

Kendall stood up and turned reaching his hand toward Lucy, he had a smile. Lucy took his hand and he pulled her up, but once Lucy stood up she kissed Kendall on the lips. First Kendall's reaction was he was shocked, he was about to push her away but Lucy wrapped her arms around him. Kendall saw Lucy close her eyes, and thus slowly Kendall closed his eyes.

Lucy slowly pulled back and said, "I am sorry. I just can't keep it back anymore." Lucy said.

Kendall looked at her in shock, he had no idea how to reply or even what to think at that point. He had to tell Jo, but she'd be angry at him. He had to tell the guys, but they'd be mad at him. He needed to tell someone.

"I am sorry, if you want to hate me go ahead. It's just you've been so nice to me since I came back, I just thought you liked me too." Lucy said.

"I like you Lucy," Kendall started, "But as a friend." Kendall said.

"I am sorry," Lucy said.

"It's alright, hey let's finish the trail." Kendall said.

Lucy and Kendall ran the rest of the trail and didn't bother to speak, they made it back before sun set and got to their cars. Kendall watched Lucy go into her car and drove off, Kendall got into his car and just sat there. He looked at his cell phone and called Jo, however she didn't answer it.

"Jo, it's Kendall. Um- I need to talk to you, it's important." Kendall said.

***Ended the poll a little bit early but the WINNER was Lucy* Lucy kissed Kendall... Did Kendall like it? Is Jo and Kendall gonna break up? Will anyone else find out about the kiss?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall was silent as he walked to school with his friends and sister. Meghan held hands with James, Carlos and Logan were trying to prove they were right. Suddenly when Logan went to ask Kendall's input, he noticed Kendall wasn't really paying attention.

"You, dude you OK?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked up, "Huh yeah." Kendall said.

James made a face, "Did something happen when you went hiking with Lucy?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head, "No nothing happened. I am just tired." Kendall lied.

He couldn't bother to tell any of them, mostly James. He just wanted to get a call from Jo and talk to her about this. Hopefully, like Kendall always thinks it'll blow over and there won't be any awkwardness.

They got to school and before Kendall could run off to his class, Meghan stopped him.

"Meg, we'll be late." He said.

"I don't care, what is bugging you?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said.

"Come on, we are siblings. I am worried, you haven't been acting the same since the hiking deal." Meghan said.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Kendall," Meghan said.

"Look, I'll tell you later." He said and walked off.

Before his sister could call for him, he managed to get into the crowd of students getting to class.

Meghan sat with James in her class, he looked at her and noticed the worry look Meghan had. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Kendall, something is bothering him." Meghan said.

"Yeah I noticed. He is keeping it from us, and I wonder why." James said.

"Well does he ever keep things from you guys?" Meghan asked.

"No never." James said.

The bell rang and the two went in different directions to their next period class, James walked down the hallway and saw Lucy walk by Kendall. Lucy had an awkward smile and waved, Kendall nodded and waved back. James studied the two and was wondering if something did happen between them.

By the time lunch came, James saw Kendall sitting down talking with Carlos and Logan. He glanced to find his girlfriend, she was talking to Lucy. James had a weird look as he looked at the two girls. Lucy had this awkward look and looked like she was apologizing. James walked over to Kendall and sat down. Carlos had a smile and pointed to Logan.

"James, I got a better grade on my test than Logan." Carlos said.

"Hey, one test doesn't mean anything." Logan said.

James looked at Kendall, "Kendall did something happen between you and Lucy Sunday?" James asked.

Kendall looked at him and noticed his sister talking to Lucy. Kendall had to think fast and not show the fact he is lying to his friends. He didn't want to tell them, mostly when James dated her.

"What? Why would you ask something like that?" Kendall asked.

"Well you two are acting every weird today. Including the fact you seem lost in thoughts." James said.

"Doesn't mean anything, all I am is tired. I ran a lot Sunday." Kendall said.

Kendall felt like he was stuck in this lying trap, like he'd never get out of it. However he didn't want to be honest and have his friends angry at him. Walking over was Meghan, she sat down and kissed James on the cheek. He turned to her hoping to get an answer about this.

"So what were you girls talking about?" James asked.

"Ah nothing but girl talk." Meghan said.

Kendall had that feeling she was lying, now his sister is lying to protect this stupid thing. Something he didn't know whether or not he enjoyed. He looked at his sister, she gave him a small smile.

"Lucy is just sorry that you had to carry her after tripped." Meghan said.

Kendall thought she was speaking in some code since the guys didn't know, "Oh um well its no problem. We are friends after all." Kendall said.

After school Meghan dragged Kendall away from the guys, she told James and the others they were going to work on some project. Kendall and Meghan stood in the court yard of the school. Kendall looked down at his shoes and Meghan leaned against a wall.

"Kendall, tell me what happened." Meghan said.

"Didn't Lucy did?" Kendall asked avoiding to say it out loud.

"Yeah but I want to hear what you have to think about it." Meghan said.

Kendall looked up, "She kissed me." Kendall said.

"Why didn't you tell the guys?" Meghan asked.

"James would be angry at me, even if I did nothing he'd still be angry. Also the guys warned me Lucy might try something, and I didn't believe them." Kendall said.

Meghan sighed, "Kendall do you like Jo or Lucy?" Meghan asked.

"Jo of course." Kendall said.

"Well first you need to tell her." Meghan said.

"I left her a voice mail and I am awaiting a phone call." Kendall said.

"OK, and second you need to come clean to the guys." Meghan said.

"No way Meghan, I don't want them mad at me." Kendall said.

"Kendall, if you prove to them it was just a kiss and nothing more than that everything is alright. I mean if you don't like Lucy like that, then there is nothing the guys should be mad at." Meghan said.

"Probably." Kendall said.

Meghan walked in front of her brother, "No probably its true. Trust me, I know." Meghan said.

Kendall looked at her, now wondering how she understands this. He looked into her green eyes.

"Meg, what do you mean you know?" Kendall asked.

Meghan noticed what she got herself into, "Look this isn't about me. It's about you being honest to your friends." Meghan said.

"Alright I'll tell them." Kendall said.

Meghan nodded and they started to leave the school. Kendall looked at her and still wondered what she meant and so he thought to ask again.

"What did you mean? That you know?" Kendall asked again.

Meghan looked up and sighed, "I don't think its the time or place to ask me that." Meghan said.

**Kendall is going to tell the guys... How will this go? Also will Jo be OK about it once she knows? **

**What's gonna happen next?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

"You what?" James shouted.

"Whoa dude are you serious?" Carlos asked.

"Hold on, Kendall is this the truth?" Logan asked.

Meghan and Kendall stood in front of the guys. Kendall looking down and had his hands in his pockets, Meghan standing next to him for support if he needed it. Kendall nodded and glanced up to look at his friends, James was the only one who seemed bothered and angry about it.

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Carlos asked.

"I just felt, I don't know. I thought since I it didn't mean anything, that it'll just blow over." Kendall said.

"Well that isn't the case is it?" James asked.

"James," Meghan said.

"No, you didn't listen to us. Kendall, you did this to yourself." James said.

"James, stop!" Logan yelled.

"Why, because we can make mistakes but mister perfect Kendall here can't!" James yelled.

Meghan looked at the guy she loved then to her brother, she knew she could never pick a side and never thought she had to.

"Look, James. It meant nothing, she even apologized. We aren't dating, I still love Jo." Kendall said.

"Oh yeah, Jo. You still love her but you go kissing other girls." James said.

"Hey, it wasn't like that!" Kendall yelled.

Meghan stood in between the boys, "Stop it both of you! You are acting like children." Meghan said.

"Are you going to let him talk like that?" James asked.

"Yes, because Lucy told me the truth as did Kendall. I know what happened and Kendall is dead honest." Meghan said.

"Wait, Lucy told you?" Logan asked.

Meghan nodded, "She is sorry for making things awkward and just wants things back to normal." Meghan said.

James was still angry, Kendall looked at James and then to his shoes. He felt someone touch his arm, which was Meghan.

"Listen, sure everyone makes mistakes but at least it wasn't something worst." Meghan said.

"Siding with him, of course." James said.

Kendall looked up, "You can hate me but don't hate Meg. Sure, she sides with family first but don't hate her. She loves you and you love her, I'm just sorry for wasting your time." Kendall said.

Meghan watched Kendall walk up the stairs, James was then attacked by shouts from Logan and Carlos. James wasn't listening, he turned to Meghan who had a worried look. She ran up the stairs and saw the door shut, she went to open it but it was locked.

"Kendall!" Meghan yelled.

Nothing, she stood there and held the doorknob and looked down and heard voices from downstairs. When she returned to the guys, she saw James by the door shouting at Logan and Carlos.

"Listen, James he could be just as angry for dating his sister!" Carlos yelled.

"Then I won't see her! He knew how I felt about Lucy. He knew how I felt when she left. Him doing that is basically betrayal, and if you can't see it well I am not talking to you either." James said and left the house.

Meghan stood there, she didn't move.

"Did he break up with me?" Meghan asked.

Logan and Carlos turned seeing that she had returned, "Meg." Logan said.

Meghan shook her head, "No- No its fine." Meghan said.

Logan and Carlos headed out, they didn't want to start anymore drama and issues. Mostly to knock some sense into James. Meghan went back upstairs to try to get Kendall out of his room. She knocked on the door.

"Kendall, open the door." She said.

No reply.

Meghan sighed, "OK Kendall. I'll tell you my darkest secret if you open the door." Meghan said.

She saw the knob turn, and saw her older brother open the door. His eyes red and puffy, she couldn't believe he would ever cry. Even after their father dying.  
Kendall allowed her to enter the room, once she walked in she told him to shut the door in case someone came home.

Kendall sat on his bed, "Meg you don't have to if you don't want to." He said.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah but I want you to know I understand." Meghan said.

Kendall looked at her, "OK." He said.

"When I was about Katie's age, I was sexually abused." Meghan said.

Kendall stood up quickly, "What?" He asked.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah it was my mother's brother. He had me touch him and him touch me, I was really young and didn't understand it. Until one day my aunt found out what was happening, she was only angry at me for not speaking up. However, it sorta broke my family apart and I kinda blame myself for the death or my aunt and my mother." Meghan said.

Kendall noticed the tears, he quickly hugged her and she noticed how concerned he was.

"I am so sorry you went through that." Kendall said.

Meghan held onto him, "Thank you big bro." Meghan said.

**James and Kendall not friends?! James breaks up with Meghan?! **

**Meghan tells a secret to Kendall... poor Meghan...**

**What's gonna happen next?**

***AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for taking a while today was my birthday and I was busy with that and school work. Promise won't take forever next time***


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kendall sat in his room, he was home alone. Mrs. Knight was at work, Katie was hanging out with a friend, and Meghan was getting some tutoring in her math class. Kendall grabbed her guitar and just played a few notes and heard a beep noise, he turned to his computer and saw a video chat request. He ran over to the laptop and accepted the request, he saw Jo. She had tears in her eyes, Kendall looked worried.

"Jo what is it?" He asked.

"How could you?" Jo asked.

"What?" He asked.

"James told me, you were kissing Lucy." Jo said.

"No, it wasn't like that." Kendall said.

"Oh then why didn't you tell me?" Jo asked.

"I left you messages, you never answered me." Kendall said.

"Then why did I have to hear this from James? Oh all people why not you?" Jo asked.

"A lot has been on my mind." Kendall said.

"Oh like being with a girl closer to you." Jo said.

"No nothing like that." Kendall said.

"I thought I knew you." Jo said.

"You do, Jo." Kendall said.

Jo shook her head, "I knew this wouldn't work out." Jo said.

"What are you saying?" Kendall asked.

"What I am saying is, I think we should see other people." Jo said.

Tears sliding down both of their cheeks, Kendall looked into the screen shocked. Jo avoided looking at him and then looked up after a while, she saw the crushed expression on his face.

"Jo, please trust me. It didn't mean anything to me." Kendall said.

"Trust? How can I trust you when we are far away." Jo said.

"I don't know but we can fix things." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry Kendall, but we're done." Jo said.

After that the screen went black, Kendall sat in his chair and was shocked. He couldn't believe it, just one kiss caused this large explosion in his life. He heard the front door open.

"Kendall I'm home." Mrs. Knight said.

"OK," He said without sounding sad.

"Oh hey, I saw the guys outside. Maybe you can get out and hang out with them." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall heard that and first thing popped into his mind, James. It was his fault that Jo broke up with him. Kendall ran down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. He saw the three walking down the sidewalk, James was laughing with the guys. Apparently they are getting along again, Kendall made his hands into fists.

"James!" He shouted.

The guys stopped and turned, they saw Kendall. Carlos and Logan were shocked, never had they seen Kendall so angry before. James turned and cocked his head, he had a glare at Kendall.

"What?" James asked.

All of a sudden, James was punched by Kendall. James fell onto the sidewalk, Carlos knelt down with James and Logan was freaking.

"Kendall what was that for?" Logan asked.

Kendall glared at James, "Jo broke up with me and it's your fault!" Kendall shouted.

"Sorry if she couldn't handle the truth." James said.

Kendall grabbed his shirt and lifted him up, "It didn't happen like that and you know it." Kendall said.

James and Kendall were glaring at each other, Logan and Carlos tried to get Kendall to let go.

"Guys, stop you're friends." Carlos said.

"Friends? Friends don't kiss other friends ex's." James said.

"Oh and friends usually don't date their sisters or break up their relationship!" Kendall shouted.

"Oh cry about it!" James shouted.

"Maybe I'll just break your nose." Kendall said.

"You won't because we all you won't." James said.

And like that, Kendall threw his fist into James' face. James' nose was bleeding and he was shocked, Kendall hated violence and only used it on the hockey rink. Kendall noticed his knuckles were bruising, and glanced at James. He was holding onto his nose while Logan was trying to help treat it. Carlos was freaking, he never thought anything like that would happen.

Kendall started to left, James pushed Logan off of him. James let go of his nose so Kendall could clearly hear him, to yell at him.

"We aren't friends anymore!" James shouted.

Kendall turned, "Good like I'd want to be friends with you!" Kendall shouted and walked up his driveway.

Logan smacked James, "What was that for?" James asked.

"For that, dude that was low." Logan said.

"Whatever." James said.

"James, really telling Jo. That isn't funny, you know how Kendall felt about Jo." Carlos said.

"Well Kendall knew how I felt about Lucy." James said.

"So you're going to end your friendship and relationship with Meghan just because of a stupid kiss between Kendall and Lucy." Logan asked.

"How would have you felt it Kendall kissed Camille or even Jennifer?" James asked.

"He would never do that." Carlos said.

"Like you're so sure." James said.

**Kendall and Jo broke up :( **

**James and Kendall no longer friends :(**

**What will happen next?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Meghan and Kendall walked into school together, the two were talking about stupid stuff. Meghan and Kendall actually seemed happy, which was good for Kendall. His week and weekend was terrible. Kendall and Meghan walked up to the gate, Meghan saw a friend from her class.

"I gotta go." Meghan said.

Kendall nodded, "See you at lunch." He said.

"Yeah, later." Meghan said.

Meghan walked over to Liz, the two girls were laughing and walked over to Josh. Kendall noticed that the Josh kid was staring at Meghan, like he had a crush on her. Kendall shook his head and walked inside, when he got in there he saw Logan and Carlos.

"What?" Kendall asked sounding like a bad boy.

"Kendall, this isn't you." Carlos said.

"Well breaking up relationships wasn't James, but I guess we learn things each day." Kendall said.

"Kendall, let us talk to Jo. Maybe we can fix things." Logan said.

"Fix things? No, its too late." Kendall said.

Kendall looked at them and then saw James walking into the school, Kendall was about to walk but Logan stopped him.

"You need to fix thing between James." Logan said.

"No, now let me through." Kendall said.

Kendall pushed through Logan and Carlos and walked off, James walk in and rolled his eyes watching Kendall walking off.

"Loser." James said.

Logan punched James' shoulder, "Idiot! He is angry at you for breaking up him and Jo." Logan said.

"And I am angry that he'd kiss Lucy, so we are both even." James said.

Behind him was Meghan, Logan's and Carlos' eyes were wide. Liz and Josh stood next to Meghan, she walked in front of James. James noticed the mad and sad look upon her face.

"So you were never over Lucy, I see how it is just date the new girl to get your mind off Lucy. Yeah, now I know why the other girls think of you as a jerk." Meghan said.

"Meghan, I-." James said.

Meghan slapped James across the face, "Goodbye James." Meghan said.

Meghan walked off, Liz ran over with Josh. Liz high five Meghan and Josh was rubbing her back. James looked from her to the two guys in front of him.

"You messed up James, well if you even cared about her." Logan said.

"I do, I just- I don't." James said.

"Well if you love Meghan you shouldn't be angry at Kendall, or is the humors true?" Carlos asked.

The first bell rang and the guys looked up. James watched his two best friends walk off to class leaving him alone and stunned, he was so angry at Kendall but also sad what he had created. He wanted Kendall to feel pain like he did with Lucy, however he didn't want it to get this out of hands. James sat in study hall, and was thinking. He took the restroom pass and walked into the bathroom and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Jo, its me." Jame said.

"James, what is it?" Jo asked.

"Listen, about Lucy and Kendall. It wasn't what I said, I was just angry and jealous." James said.

"Why would you be jealous? You're dating Meghan." Jo asked.

"Well since the week we aren't speaking." James said.

"James, I understand what you're trying to do but I can't take him back." Jo said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because it could happen again." Jo said.

"It'll never happen again." James said.

"How do you know?" Jo asked.

"I uh," James said.

"Yeah what I thought, sorry I gotta go." Jo said and hung up.

James stood there in the bathroom, he stared at his phone and then reported back to study hall. The bell rung when he returned and as he walked down the hall, he saw Kendall. He went to talk to him, but Kendall pushed him by his shoulder. James stopped and turned, he never realized how crushed Kendall is and how much of a jerk he was.

James approached Meghan before going to lunch, Meghan was walking with Liz and Josh.

"Meg, I need to talk." James said.

"Like she'd want to talk to you." Liz said.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Guys, I can handle it. What do you want?" Meghan asked.

"It's about Kendall." James asked.

"What about my brother?" Meghan asked.

"I want to fix things." James said.

"Well of course you know we can't be fixed but I won't allow a long friendship to end after someone reacting stupidly." Meghan said.

Liz and Josh giggled behind her, James glared at them and turned back to Meghan.

"Please talk to him, I want to apologize." James said.

Meghan nodded, "Alright." Meghan said.

Meghan, Liz, and Josh walked into the lunch room. James walked into it too, but stood off to the side. Liz kept glancing back and seeing him watching them walk.

"If he loves Lucy why does he keep looking over?" Liz asked.

"Liz," Josh said.

"Oh sorry Meg." Liz said.

"Nah, it's OK." Meghan lied.

Really Meghan is crushed by this, however she wants Kendall to be happy and be surrounded by friends through this. Meghan and her friends arrived at their table. Kendall beat them there, Meghan nudged Kendall to walk over with her. Kendall followed and then noticed she was leading him to James.

"Meghan," Kendall said.

Meghan grabbed his arm, "He isn't my favorite person right now but he has been your friend for a long time. Just talk to him." Meghan said.

James walked over and put his hands in his pants pockets, "Hey man." James said.

"Sup," Kendall said.

"Hey, look telling Jo that was too far. I even tried to call her and fix things again." James said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because man, your my best friend." James said.

"Am I now? I kissed Lucy didn't I?" Kendall asked.

"Yes you did but I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was dating your sister at the time and well she means more to me than Lucy." James said and turned to Meghan.

Kendall turned to Meghan, "He broke up with you?" Kendall asked.

"No, I did." Meghan lied.

She knew if she told Kendall the truth, there would be no way the two would make up. James looked at her shocked and Kendall turned to James.

"Yeah, she was angry at me about how I felt about Lucy." James said.

"Kendall, don't allow my personal feelings about James stopping you be friends with him. He may be a jerk but he is alright." Meghan said and walked off.

Kendall looked down and then at James' nose, "I left a good mark huh?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I lied to my folks saying I tripped." James said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because I couldn't let my best friend get in trouble." James said.

"Sure," Kendall said.

James laughed, "Seriously dude. You've been here for me, I just want to fix what I've done and maybe start over." James said.

"Well it seems I am not the only one who is going to get this speech." Kendall said.

James nodded, "I blew it with your sister." James said.

"Just give her space, she'll recover." Kendall said.

Meghan sat at the table, Liz and Josh noticed Kendall and James getting along. Meghan sighed and stared at James, Josh poked her and she turned to him.

"Hey, you fixed their friendship aren't you happy?" Josh asked.

"I guess." Meghan said.

"Ah you're not over James." Liz said.

"Sorta." Meghan said.

Meghan felt Josh touch her hand, "Hey I am here for you." Josh said.

Meghan smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Thanks." She said.

Liz pushed Josh, "Me too!" Liz said smiling.

Meghan laughed and suddenly the pain of the break up with James suddenly went away.

**James and Kendall friends again... However Jendall broken up, will they get back together? With James get together with Lucy? Will Meghan start seeing her friend Josh?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

In choir Gustavo watched Camille and Logan sing The Way by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller, Gustavo was shaking his head and everyone was noticing it. Gustavo rudely stood up and stopped them in the middle of the song, he was angry.

"Enough! Enough with the love songs!" Gustavo said.

"Amen." Meghan said barely paying attention.

Gustavo turned to the teenagers, "What wins nationals isn't love songs." Gustavo said.

"But Gustavo Jefferson High beat up with their cover of Love Story." Camille said.

"Love songs are out!" Gustavo said.

James stood up, "But Gustavo they sounded great." James said.

"Great won't win nationals." He told them.

Gustavo turned to Meghan, "You didn't you and James work on a song?" Gustavo asked.

James glanced at her, Meghan barely looked at James then to Gustavo. She shook her head.

"No, but I got something instead." Meghan said.

Meghan grabbed a cup and sat down on the floor. Everyone was staring at her as she moved the cup in a weird pattern, it was a game. Everyone remembered playing it as a child.

(**BOLD **is Meghan)

**"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round Two bottle whiskey for the way And I sure would like some sweet company Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?"**

Meghan glanced up at James and continued moving the cup as she sung.

**"When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**  
**When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone You're gonna miss me by my hair You're gonna miss me everywhere,**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**

Meghan looked down at the cup and was moving semi fast.

**"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round The one with the prettiest view It's got mountains, it's got rivers It's got woods that give you shivers But it sure would be prettier with you"**

James stared at Meghan and felt bad.

**"When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**  
**When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone You're gonna miss me by my walk You'll miss me by my talk You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**

Kendall smiled seeing his sister sing in such a beautiful voice.

**"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round These feet weren't built to stay too long And I'll go there on my own But you'll miss me when you're home It's for you, dear, that I sing this song When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**  
**When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**

Meghan looked up to the teens and Gustavo as she sung and moved the cup.

**"You're gonna miss me by my hair You're gonna miss me everywhere You're gonna miss me when I'm gone When I'm gone When I'm gone You're gonna miss me when I'm gone You're gonna miss me by my walk You'll miss me by my talk You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**

After she said the final gone, she stopped moving the cup. Followed by her standing and Gustavo clapping, and the others followed him doing so.

"Meghan, such emotion." He said.

"Thanks," Meghan said and had a look at James.

The bell rung and James caught up with Meghan, he shouted for her and she didn't listen. James finally caught her and grabbed her arm. Meghan jerked her arm away and he turned her around to face him.

"Meg, let me explain." He said.

"No, James. I am tired of this. If you love Lucy like you do, date her. I don't want to be the subject keeping you away from your only love, besides just because I helped your friendship with Kendall doesn't mean I like you." Meghan said.

"But, Meg." James said.

"James, you've hurt me!" Meghan said.

James stopped.

"You and I were something, and I honestly thought we were both feeling the same thing. Instead, I find out I was second best. Nothing compared to Lucy." Meghan said.

"It's not like that." James said.

"Sounds familiar, I am not going to accept your apology. I am too hurt right now." Meghan said and walked off.

Lucy stood at the end of the hallway, "You OK?" She asked.

James turned to her, "Ah not really. I've blown it with Meghan." James said.

"Sorry," She said.

"It's not your fault, its actually mine." He said.

"Well, I am here if you need anything." Lucy said.

"Yeah I know." James said.

**A little James and Lucy moment... Meghan is angry at James... **

**What's gonna happen next?**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Carlos and Logan took Meghan to the mall, both guys need help finding a gift for there girls. Valentine's Day was coming up and they didn't want to be jerks without gifts. So bringing Meghan along, will help them not screw up on a gift.

"OK, Carlos what does Jennifer like?" Meghan asked.

"Um some boy band, um the color blue, and she mentioned this necklace with a key she wanted." Carlos said.

"Alright, well girls love jewelry. Never forget that. So lets price this necklace and see, what about Camille?" Meghan asked.

"She honestly never tells me, always says whatever I get her is perfect." Logan said.

Meghan nodded, "Alright one of those girls. Hm, well Camille would like something that means something to the both of you. Think about that." Meghan said.

They walked to a jewelry store and finally found the necklace Carlos was searching for. Which he saw he didn't have enough.

"I only have fifty dollars." Carlos said.

Meghan pulled out some money, "Here you just owe me when you get money back." She said.

"I can't." He said.

"Take it, I don't mind really." Meghan said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean Jennifer will be happy to see you listen to her and got the right necklace." Meghan said smiling.

Carlos took the money and bought the necklace, the worker there even put a red bow on the black box. Logan was still thinking on something Camille would like and it finally came to him.

"I can print off a picture on our first date and put it in a frame. It was the worst but fun date ever, she and I were covered in water." Logan said.

"Why is that?" Meghan asked.

"They went to a friends pool party while there, James bumped into Logan. He started to fall and pulled Camille into the pool." Carlos said.

"Wow." Meghan said.

"We were both angry then started laughing." Logan said.

Meghan smiled, "She'd love it." Meghan said.

Valentine's Day at school was full of the hopeless romantics. Meghan walked down the halls with Liz, both girls were talking about how lame the day is and how stupid the couples look.

"I mean seriously, if a guy came to me with a rose I'd throw up." Liz said.

Meghan laughed, "I'd rather be single than in a relationship any day." Meghan said.

Liz wrapped her arm around Meghan, "That's my girl." Liz said.

Both girls laughed and were stopped by Josh. He pulled out a card for each of them. He had a small smile and handed it to them.

"Here, since everyone is getting something you two might as well get something too." Josh said.

"How sweet." Meghan said.

"Lame, just messing with you." Liz said.

James stood by Kendall, he watched Meghan read a card and then hug Josh. Liz punched Josh's arm and the three laughed. Kendall noticed James feeling upset and then touched his shoulder.

"There isn't anything you can do." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I really messed up." James said.

"Yes you did, and I could be a jerk and hate you for that." Kendall said.

James nodded, "Oh lucky me." James said.

"How is your nose my the way?" Kendall asked.

"Better," James said.

When lunch came around, Meghan stopped by her old table to see Jennifer and Camille. Both girls were all happy with their gifts. Jennifer was wearing the necklace and holding Carlos' hand. Camille kept looking at the picture laughing and turning to Logan. They loved their gifts, and the boys had Meghan to thank however she didn't want it.

"Meg," She turned seeing James.

"James," She said.

It was awkward between them, and everyone noticed.

"Hi Meg," Kendall said.

"Hi Kendall," Meghan said smiling.

Liz and Josh walked over, "Dude Bobby was just dared to eat all the chocolates that Cindy got." Josh said.

"Yeah wanna watch him get sick?" Liz asked.

"He won't get sick." Josh said.

"Will so." Liz said.

"Yeah, um sure. Later guy." Meghan said and followed the three.

After school Lucy found Kendall she poked him and he turned. She had a smile, and he formed one too.

"Hi," Lucy said.

Things between them slowly got back to normal.

"Hi Lucy." He said.

"Is it cool if I hang out with you?" She asked.

"Um sure?" He asked.

"Cool, because my parents are at work and I don't want to be home alone." Lucy said.

"Well my mom is at work, Katie might be at a friends studying, and Meghan has tutoring." Kendall said.

"Its a good situation, both of us having someone to talk to." Lucy said.

The two walked down the street.

"I guess." He said.

Once getting to his house, he unlocked the door. Lucy and Kendall stepped inside. Kendall turned to shut the door and turned around to see Lucy smile. He felt a bit weird by it, because it wasn't a normal smile. She pulled out a card.

"Here Happy Valentine's Day." She said.

"Thought you were with James." Kendall said reading the card.

He started to head toward his room, and Lucy followed.

"Um no, not really." Lucy said.

Both of them upstairs, Lucy and Kendall turned at each other.

"Why is that?" Kendall asked.

Lucy watched Kendall then go into his room, she followed. He put down his backpack and sat down on his bed. She walked in and put her backpack down as well.

"Well, um I am not looking for any kind of relationship. Just um, something without strings." Lucy said and looked at Kendall.

Kendall really didn't get it at first, until he noticed she shut the door. Kendall stood up but was stopped by Lucy kissing him. He pulled her off of him and held her by her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh come on Kendall, you cannot lie and say you don't want this." Lucy said.

"I don't." He said.

"Liar, you've always wanted to get closer with Jo. Now she is not longer with you, you need someone just to give you that kind of attention just like I do." Lucy said.

Kendall loosen his grip on her wrist and then felt Lucy's lips against his neck. She kissed lower on his neck and then slowly made her way up. Then she stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Come on Kendall, you've always wanted a piece of me since freshmen year." Lucy said and winked.

Lucy threw him on his bed, he saw laying there and watched Lucy lean over top of him. Her hair in his face, and then felt her lips on his. Lucy grabbed Kendall's hands as they kissed and moved them on her butt. He couldn't believe it, but he didn't stop. He was actually enjoying this. Lucy was slowly putting her hands in his shirt, and then she felt Kendall doing the same.

Kendall pulled back, "Should we be doing this?" He asked.

Lucy put her finger on his lips, "Don't stress about this." She said.

Kendall looked at her, and felt her kiss his neck. Slowly he lifted himself up, and was kissing back. The two were just enjoying this so much. Kendall felt Lucy reach down toward his pants and then the two stopped hearing the front door shut.

"Kendall, I'm home early." It was Katie.

The two got up, Kendall noticed Lucy grab her stuff. The two opened the door quickly and saw Kaite was downstairs.

"Alright Katie, I'm up here working on songs with Lucy for choir." Kendall lied.

Katie got to the bottom of the stairs, "Oh OK." Katie said.

The Katie disappeared. Kendall felt Lucy's arms around his body, she was slowly kissing him again.

"I am sorry we had to stop." Lucy said.

Kendall didn't reply.

Lucy looked at him, "Hey you can't say you weren't enjoying it as much as I was." Lucy said.

Kendall turned to her, Lucy got up and then sat on his lap.

"Listen Kendall, I won't tell the guys if you won't. This will be our little secret." Lucy said and winked.

Kendall nodded slowly, "Alright then." Kendall said.

Lucy smiled and kissed him on the lips and he did the same thing. The two teens were making out on his bed and then she slowly pulled back.

"If you want more than what you got today, you know where to find me." Lucy said and walked out.

Kendall sat there and just tried to take in what just happened, he thought about it and was thinking was Lucy right. Did Kendall really just need a girl to kiss him and do things he has dreamed to do with Jo. Kendall laid back on his bed and just couldn't believe he had made out with Lucy Stone, on his bed.

**WHOA WHAT JUST HAPPENED? A little bit of Lendall or Kucy? Is this gonna become more than just a secret?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Carlos, Logan, and James were walking over to Kendall's. They walked up the drive way seeing Mrs. Knight walking out, she had a smile at the boys and headed to her car. James opened the door and poked his head in.

"Kendall?" He asked.

Sitting in the living room was Katie and Meghan, the guys walked in. Katie smiled and waved. Carlos waved and walked over to the girls.

"Hi, girls." Carlos said.

Meghan glanced up seeing them. James had a small smile and waved. Meghan got up from her seat. Katie glanced at her and then to James.

"Meg, you still gonna help with my homework?" Katie asked.

Meghan turned to Katie, "Of course. Want something to drink?" Meghan asked.

Katie nodded, "Um a soda please." Katie said.

Meghan messed with her hair, "Coming up kiddo. Hi Carlos, hi Logan." Meghan said and walked pass James.

Meghan walked into the kitchen and Logan turned to James.

"Wow, that was harsh." Logan said.

"No its not." James said.

Katie turned to them, "Aren't you two dating?" Katie asked.

"Not anymore." James said.

"So where is Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Um, he said something about going for a run. He should be back soon." Katie said.

Meghan came out with a soda for Katie, she handed it to her sister and sat down.

"Alright, you divide this number with this one and get?" Meghan asked as she pointed to the problem.

"Um," Katie was counting with her fingers, "Nine?" Katie asked.

"Right." Meghan said.

Katie smiled and wrote the answer down, Logan and Carlos sat down and James just stood. Meghan continued to help Katie, and the guys started to get her in their chat.

"So Meg, what are you going to do for spring break?" Carlos asked.

"Um, probably head back to Ohio for a while. I need to see some family and some friends." Meghan said.

"Go alone?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I've been on a plane alone." Meghan said.

"I thought your family would join you." Logan said.

"I don't want it to be there issue. My mom's side is quite odd." Meghan said.

Katie turned to Meghan, "But we are a family." Katie said.

Meghan messed with Katie's hair, "I know kid." Meghan said.

In came Kendall, he was drinking a water bottle. He stepped further into the house and noticed his friends over. Meghan waved and then got up, she walked into the kitchen and got him a wet wash cloth.

"Here, tiger." Meghan said.

Kendall smiled and wiped his face, "Thanks Meg." Kendall said.

"Dude, didn't you go running yesterday?" James asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Why run all the time?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah you'll tire yourself." Logan said.

"I'm fine, I just need the fresh air." Kendall said.

Kendall sat down on the couch and then leaned his head back, he was tired. Katie sighed and shook her head, she nudged Meghan. She noticed Katie was struggling on another problem.

"So why are you guys here?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah, we wanted to see if you want to go see a movie tonight?" Carlos asked.

Katie and Meghan looked at Kendall, they knew he couldn't and he knew it too.

"Sorry cause I got stuff with family." Kendall said.

"Don't make up a lie Kendall." James said.

"It isn't a lie," Kendall said, "My Uncle Spencer is visiting for a while." Kendall said.

"Uncle Spencer? We never heard of him." Logan said.

"He is our dad's brother." Katie said.

"What? Really?" Carlos asked.

Meghan nodded, "I've known him since I was a little girl however. He didn't know about our father's death until last month. So he wanted to come over and see how we are." Meghan said.

"Yeah, Katie and myself only met Uncle Spencer a few times when we were really young. My mom remembered he was such a clown." Kendall said.

"Wow," Logan said.

"Yeah, he'll only be over for the weekend. He has a business trip near the area so he is stopping here before heading off." Meghan said.

Kendall turned to the guys, "Yeah sorry I can't." Kendall said.

"It's alright Kendall." Logan said.

James nodded, "Yeah man its cool." James said.

Meghan glanced at James and then turned back to Katie's homework. James turned to Meghan, he felt terrible about what he had caused and how much he wanted to take it back.

"Why don't you guys take your girlfriends?" Meghan asked.

"Well then James would be the third wheel." Carlos said.

"Unless someone would like to come with me?" James asked meaning Meghan.

Meghan stood up and stared at him in his eyes, "I think you can find a girl who is willing to date James Diamond." Meghan said and walked upstairs.

Katie turned and said, "Jeez being a teenager seems like a lot of drama."

**A visit from a new family member... Also still tension between James and Meghan, will they get back together?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Mrs. Knight was getting the house ready for Spencer to visit. She knew him before she married her ex husband, she had told the kids they went to college together and actually dated.

A knock at the door, Katie opened it and saw a tall skinny guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"Oh wow is that you Katie?" Asked this man.

"Uncle Spencer?" Katie asked.

The man nodded and knelt down, "Last time I saw you I swear you were maybe five." Spencer said.

Running over was Meghan, Spencer stood up and got a hug from her. He smiled and hugged her back. When they let go, the two laughed and Meghan was smiling.

"Uncle Spencer its been so long." Meghan said.

"Ah my little Meep. You've gotten big." Spencer said smiling.

Also walking over was Kendall and Mrs. Knight, Spencer turned to them and smiled.

"Oh Jen, wow you look beautiful." He said.

"Hello there Spencer." She said.

Spencer turned to Kendall, "Kendall you look just like my brother." Spencer said.

"Thanks sir," Kendall said.

"So well mannered, Jen teach me your trick. My own rugrats won't listen to me." Spencer said.

"You have kids?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Ah two little ones, twins to be honest." Spencer said.

"How is Cole and Cody?" Meghan asked.

"They are good, a little hyper most of the times but good." Spencer said.

"Here let me show you to your room." Mrs. Knight said.

Katie watched her mom take their uncle to the guest room, she turned to Meghan and Kendall walked over.

"Little Meep?" Katie asked.

"It was my nickname from him when I was a little girl. Since my mom and our dad worked a lot of hours when I was growing up Uncle Spencer watched me." Meghan said.

"That's kind of him." Kendall said.

"Yeah, it was the best time in my childhood." Meghan said.

"Really now." Katie said.

"He took me camping, to the zoo, and even caught me how to fish." Meghan said.

"Sounds like you two are close." Kendall said.

"We use to be, but when he got married he moved off. I got to see him a few times, but not as much as I'd like." Meghan said.

"Well be happy he is here now." Kendall said.

"Yeah," Meghan said.

Later that night Spencer walked down the hallway hearing someone playing the guitar, he walked further and stopped at Kendall's room. He stopped and was writing down some lyrics.

A knock made him jump, Spencer formed a smile and appeared.

"A song writer?" Spencer asked.

"Sorta, its for my choir club. We are working on going to nationals in New York." Kendall said.

"Fun, I use to be in choir. As was your father." Spencer said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, your father was quite a singer. He use to sing to every girl at school, it usually got him dates but one girl didn't accept it." Spencer said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because he wasn't singing with his heart, and the only way she'd date him was if he sung with his heart." Spencer said.

Kendall really wanted to know what happened next. Kendall put the guitar down and Spencer sat down on the chair by his desk.

"Well did he sing with his heart?" Kendall asked.

"Eventually, around the time both of them went to college. Your father went to another one and drove all the way to her college and sung to him, after that he asked her to marry him." Spencer said.

"Wait, that was my mom who wouldn't date him?" Kendall asked.

"Your mom is a picky women but knows how it is." Spencer said.

Kendall looked down at his shoes then up, "Um Uncle Spencer how do you know if your in love or not?" Kendall asked.

"You are having trouble with the ladies?" Spencer asked.

"Nah, its just confusing." Kendall said.

"Well who is the lucky lady?" Spencer asked.

Kendall bit his lip, "Um Lucy." Kendall said.

"Well is she pretty?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Does she like you?" Spencer asked.

"Well that's the thing, she told me she wants a no springs attached relationship." Kendall said.

"Oh wow, a spicy girl and let me guess you're nervous about that?" Spencer asked.

"How did you know?" Kendall asked.

"Cause I was in your shoes thirty years ago. Her name was Nicole and got she was drop dead sexy." Spencer said.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"I took a chance and maybe that's what you need." Spencer said.

"Uncle Spencer I just recently broke up with my girlfriend Jo, we've dated for a year. I just feel I would just be doing this to get over her." Kendall said.

"Well, in that case you need to think about what you want and how you feel. Things like that is when you listen to your heart." Spencer said.

Kendall looked at his uncle, "Thanks." He said.

"No problem Kendall." Spencer said.

**Uncle Spencer gave advice, so what will Kendall do? Jendall or Kucy? **

**What's gonna happen next?**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Lucy opened the door and saw Kendall standing there with a smile. She had a confused look on her face.

"Um you OK?" She asked.

"Anyone home?" He asked.

"My parents are out of town." Lucy said.

"I think I want to do it." Kendall said.

Lucy was shocked, "Oh wow it doesn't take you long." Lucy said.

Before Lucy knew it, Kendall had already started kissing her. Lucy walked back into her house, Kendall followed. She shut the door and she turned to him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lucy asked.

Kendall nodded as he took off his jacket, "Dead serious." He said.

Lucy grinned, "Well lets go someone private." Lucy said.

Kendall watched Lucy walk toward the stairs, she grabbed the collar on his shirt and dragged him up the stairs. Lucy turned back to him and then reached the top of the stairs. Before Lucy could take him to her bedroom, she was placed against the wall. Kendall stared at her.

"You are so pretty." Kendall said.

"Saying nice things about me won't get you far." Lucy said.

Kendall grinned, he started to kiss her neck. Lucy enjoyed it and slowly started to hold onto his body, Kendall felt Lucy pull him closer to his body. Lucy felt Kendall kiss a bit lower and she stopped him.

"Not to fast mister." She said.

The two walked into her bedroom, Lucy jumped onto her bed and suddenly stared at Kendall who was leaning on top of her. She smiled and touched his face.

"Now, why don't we get this party started." She grinned.

Kendall felt her unbutton his shirt and she stared at his chest. Kendall was slighty nervous about that, then saw Lucy take off her shirt. She was only wearing her black bra and her jeans. Kendall slipped off his shirt and then felt Lucy's lips kiss his chest, Kendall enjoyed it. Kendall reached down and was kissing her, the both were kissing on the lips.

Suddenly Kendall felt someone was messing with his belt, it was Lucy. He felt her unbutton his jeans and unzip his zipper. Lucy was kissing him and then opened her eyes, and slowly pulled back.

"You can stop if you want to." She said.

Kendall grinned, "No way." He said.

She felt him unbutton her jeans. She giggled as he tried to get them off, then she did it for him. Kendall and Lucy were now just in their underwear and Lucy still wearing the bra. Lucy grinned and then took off the bra, Kendall almost blushed. His first time seeing a girl without a top. Kendall then watched Lucy slowly take off her underwear.

"If you take it off, I will." She said smiling.

Kendall nodded and took off his boxers. Kendall and Lucy rushed over to each other and were kissing each other, slowly laying on the bed Lucy was on top and Kendall rested on the bottom. Kendall and Lucy stopped kissing and just stared into each others eyes.

"Ready?" Lucy asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Lucy and Kendall started to get into it, their hips colliding with one and other. Lucy was kissing Kendall's chest and Kendall's hands was getting stuck in her long hair. The two were just in love, or just for the moment. They continued until Kendall started to go faster, and it seemed Lucy wanted that. She slowly lowered her head down to Kendall, she kissed from the bottom of his neck and finally reached his lips.

When they finished they laid under Lucy's covers. Lucy was cuddling with Kendall and Kendall was just petting her hair. Lucy smiled and kissed his chest.

"Wow, Kendall that was amazing." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it was." He said.

Lucy stared at him, "So what changed your mind? You were so nervous when I started making moves." Lucy asked.

"I need to move on and take chances." Kendall said and kissed her forehead.

Lucy smiled, "Oh wow I must be so special." Lucy teased.

"You are." Kendall said.

"So, are we? Is this happening?" Lucy asked.

"What is?" Kendall asked.

"A relationship? Or are we just friends with benefits?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe a little of both." Kendall grinned.

"You don't make any sense. What time is it?" Lucy asked.

Kendall turned to his cell phone sitting on her dresser, "Um midnight." Kendall said.

"Whoa won't your mom be worried?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, I told her a lie." Kendall said.

"Oh since when did Kendall Knight become such a rebel?" Lucy asked.

"Since he started being with you." Kendall said.

**LUCY AND KENDALL... DID THE NASTY!? *LOL* **

**What is gonna happen next?**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Lucy and Camille took the stand for singing this week in choir, however Lucy wanted Meghan to play the electric guitar to make it like a trio girl band.

(**BOLD **is Lucy _Italic _is Camille and **_BOLD Italic_**is both)

_**"Let them know that we're still Rock n Roll"**_

**"I don't care about my make-up I like it better with my jeans all ripped up Don't know how to keep my mouth shut You say " So what ? "**

_"I don' t care if I'm misfit I like it better than the hipster bullshit I am the mother freaking princess You still love me"_

Lucy and Camille rocked out, Meghan rocked hard on the guitar and the girls saw the guys sitting down giving them positive views.

_"Some some how It's a little different When I'm with you You know what I really am All about You know how it really goes"_

**"Some some way We'll be getting out of this town one day You're the only that ah want with me You know how the story goes"**

_**"When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know we're still rock 'n roll Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey Hey Hey"**_

_"Don't get a bad attitude dude I ain't never going to cover up that tattoo I might have a couple issues You say " Me too "_

**"Don't care about a reputation Must be living in the wrong generation This is your invitation Let's get wasted"**

Meghan jumped as she played and Lucy rocked her head back and forth.

_"Some-some how It's a little different when I'm with you You know what I really am All about You know how the story goes"_

**"When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know we're still rock 'n roll Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey Hey Hey"**

_"When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know we're still rock 'n roll"_

_**"When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let them know we're still rock 'n roll Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey Hey Hey"**_

After that the three girls high five each other and the guys were clapping their hands. Gustavo always had something bad to say about every performance.

"Girls that was good, but I don't know of being a punk and being a rebel will win nationals." Gustavo said.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "Then what will win nationals?" Lucy asked.

Camille and Meghan glanced at each other then to Lucy, Gustavo nearly screamed at her. No one back talked Gustavo, not even the principal of the high school.

"Um, what she means is you haven't really told us would help us win." Meghan quickly covered.

"Yeah," Camille said.

Gustavo calmed down and the guys looked at each other, they didn't want to have to hold him back from Lucy.

"Well something too risky doesn't usually win. It has to be sung from the heart, that's how to win nationals." Gustavo said.

All of a sudden Jennifer ran into the choir room, she seemed really excited and had some news to share.

"Kendall! Jo is back!" Jennifer shouted.

Kendall's smile from talking with the guys slowly faded, "What?" He asked.

Lucy eyed him and then to Jennifer. Carlos was trying to tell her that the two broke up without being loud about it in front of Kendall.

"Yeah, she just moved back and everything." Jennifer went on.

"Really," Camille said.

Meghan glanced to Kendall, "You OK?" Meghan asked.

Kendall blinked quickly, "Oh yeah." Kendall said.

James padded Kendall's back, "Well maybe this is a second chance. To see Jo again means you'll get back together." James said.

Kendall glanced at Lucy, she rolled her eyes. Kendall knew Lucy didn't like that, but at this moment he wasn't sure if he wanted to date Jo or even keep being Lucy's secret lover.

"So is Jo returning to choir?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer asked.

"Wow, isn't this a big turn of events." Logan said.

Meghan glanced at Kendall, she could tell there was something going on and she turned to Lucy. She had a thought something happened between those two again, instead of mentioning it here she'll ask later.

The bell rang and they walked to class, Kendall stopped at his locker and felt someone poke his back. It was Lucy.

"Let me guess you are going to pretend what we did never happen and jump back on the Jo sail?" Lucy asked.

"No, I just. Things are too complicated right now." Kendall said.

"How are they complicated? You had sex with me and not Jo." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but I just need to figure things out." Kendall said.

"You already had you time of thinking remember? You said you'd rather take a chance, remember saying that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I do, but Lucy you don't understand." Kendall said.

Lucy was angry, "Oh I understand Kendall. I shouldn't have let you inside my house." Lucy said and walked off.

Kendall watched her walk off and sighed, "Why is the drama circling around me?" Kendall asked himself.

**JO RETURNS!? How is this going to affect everything that has happened while she was gone?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Jo stopped in the hallway, she saw Kendall. Her heart nearly sank, she turned around and hid behind a wall. She watched him walk to class. She knew where he was going, it was fourth period so he was going to history. Before Jo walked off to her class, she was stopped by someone. It was Lucy.

"Oh hi Lucy." Jo said.

"Hi Jo, welcome back." Lucy said.

"Thanks." Jo said.

"It's just been different without you." Lucy said.

"I bet." Jo said.

"Yeah, poor Kendall was heart broken when you dumped him." Lucy said.

"Hey, don't make me the bad guy. He kissed you." Jo said.

"Oh yeah that is true but he was so broken, someone had to cheer him up while you were gone." Lucy said with a sneaky grin.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

Lucy giggled, "Oh never mind. I think he'd be mad if I told you." Lucy covered her mouth and walked off.

Jo stood there confused, as she walked down the hallway to catch up with Lucy to confront her about what she said she bumped into Meghan.

"Ah Meghan, can you tell me something." Jo said.

"Um sure what?" Meghan asked.

"Has something been going on with Kendall and Lucy?" Jo asked.

"I thought you didn't care about him?" Meghan asked.

"I never said that, I was just angry that he kissed another girl." Jo said.

"Welcome to my world, however Kendall told me the whole thing was a mistake. Besides she had the moves on him." Meghan said.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Positive, as long as I have been living with Kendall I know he never lies to me." Meghan said.

"So have Lucy and him started dating?" Jo asked worried.

"Not that I know of." Meghan said.

The two girl walked down the hallway together.

"I mean sure the two have been hanging but when they are at home, they just making fun of stupid movies." Meghan said.

"Oh good." Jo said.

"So are you going to try to fix things with him?" Meghan asked.

Jo nodded, "I've made a mistake." Jo said.

"That's good, at least one Knight gets a happy ending." Meghan said.

"What do you mean? Did you and James break up?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Meghan said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

The two girls stopped by Meghan's class.

"Because James clearly still has feelings for Jo, and there was this huge fight and what not. It's complicated." Meghan said.

"Well, I am here for you." Jo said.

"Yeah, thanks." Meghan said.

Meghan walked into her class, and Jo walked down the hall. Once Meghan walked in there, she saw the only seat open was next to James. Even though she couldn't stand him, she sat next to him. He had a small smile, and she noticed he wanted to talk.

"Hey Meg." James said.

"Not to be rude James, but I'd like to listen to our lesson." Meghan said.

James let out a sigh and watched her turn her attention to the teacher. James looked in the front of the classroom, he has made the worst mistake in his life.

_'When will she forgive me?' James thought._

_'When will I get him out of my head?' Meghan thought._

**James still likes Meghan, Meghan still thinks of James... Will they get back together? Speaking of relationships what will come of Jo, Lucy, and Kendall... What drama will come up?  
**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall and Meghan stood in the hallway in the empty school, everyone headed home but them. She wanted answers about Lucy and what is going on.

"Meg," Kendall said.

"No Kendall, I sided with you about the kiss with Lucy. You owe me the right to know what is going on." Meghan said.

Kendall sighed and sat down on the floor, "Lucy and I had sex." Kendall said.

Meghan was shocked and slowly walked over, "You what?" She asked.

"We had sex, Meghan." Kendall said.

"When?" Meghan asked.

"Last weekend." Kendall said.

"So when Uncle Spencer said you were hanging with a old friend, you were at Lucy's?" Meghan asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah." He said.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Meghan asked.

"I don't know really! I just thought, I needed that." Kendall said.

"Needed to have sex with her?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah in the sense I've felt totally broken and upset, I just needed the feeling of being important." Kendall said.

"And Lucy gave it to you." Meghan said.

Kendall nodded and stood, "Now that Jo is back I am so confused. I don't know what to do or what to think." Kendall said.

"So you weren't dating Lucy?" Meghan asked.

"No, it was just a one night thing." Kendall said.

"Alright," Meghan said.

"No one besides you and Lucy know about this." Kendall said.

"Yes I'll keep the secret." Meghan said.

"Thank you." Kendall said.

"Besides Jo would be crushed if she heard." Meghan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

Meghan nodded, "Yeah she told me how much a mistake breaking up with you was." Meghan said.

"Really, she said that?" Kendall asked.

She smiled, "Yeah big bro. Jo misses you." Meghan said.

Kendall smiled, "That means a lot hearing that but I don't know how I'd feeling dating right now. I just don't feel like myself right now."

Meghan nodded, "I understand. If you explain you aren't feeling like yourself, Jo will understand." Meghan said.

"You think?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, come on Kendall. We should head home." Meghan said.

Kendall and Meghan walked out of the school and were nearly home when Logan ran over. That's when both, Kendall's and Meghan's, phone went off. A text message, a message spread to everyone.

"Kendall! There is a rumor that Lucy is pregnant with your kid." Logan said.

"No way?" Meghan asked.

"Is she serious?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, why do you know something about this?" Logan asked.

Kendall stared at the text message, 'Kendall Knight slept with Lucy Stone and didn't wear protection because of that Lucy is going to have his baby.'

Kendall shook his head, "Nah I don't know anything about it." He lied.

**LUCY PREGNANT WITH KENDALL'S CHILD?! Is this true?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Lucy marched around the high school feeling all important, everyone was looking at her and Kendall differently since the text was sent to nearly everyone in the school. Lucy made her way to Kendall's locker, with a grin across her face.

"Morning." Lucy said.

"What the heck do you want?" Kendall asked.

"Ouch, don't say that to the mother of your child." Lucy said.

"Knock it off, quit lying about it." Kendall said.

"I am not lying, and I am hurt." Lucy said.

Kendall shut his locker door, "Lucy quit it." Kendall said.

Kendall started to walk off and Lucy frowned, she quickly caught up to him and he was stopped.

"You asked for it the moment you picked me." Lucy said.

Kendall had a glare across his face, "I didn't choose you." Kendall said.

"Ah, now you'll say I was a mistake." Lucy said.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind I don't want to be late." Kendall said and walked passed her.

James and Carlos were talking about the text. The two guys saw Meghan, so the two ran over to Meghan.

"Meg, is it true?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"Kendall and Lucy?" James asked.

"No, its not true." Meghan said.

James looked at her, "Then why is there some kind of rumor about them?" James asked.

"I don't know maybe she just wants attention." Meghan said.

"Are you jealous of Lucy?" James asked grinning.

Meghan punched his shoulder, James held onto it feeling it in pain.

"Ouch," James said.

"Whoa, Meg." Carlos said.

"Like I'd be jealous of that witch." Meghan said.

Jo saw Meghan and ran over to her, "Meg we need to talk." Jo said.

Meghan walked off with Jo and the guys went in their own direction.

"Meghan is it true about the rumors?" Jo asked.

"I cannot tell you, however Kendall will tell you. He didn't want to tell you like this but since everyone is talking about it, he wanted you to hear it from him." Meghan said.

"OK, where?" Jo asked.

"Here, after school." Meghan said.

Jo smiled, "Oh thanks." Jo said.

Meghan smiled, "No problem." Meghan said.

As the day at school went by Jo awaited Kendall by the gate of the school, once she saw him it felt like they were dating again and nothing had happened. She saw the look upon his face, he didn't seem too happy and she knew she wouldn't like the news.

"Hi," Jo said.

"Hey," Kendall said.

Jo smiled, "I've missed you." She said.

"Don't say that," He said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Because you are going to hate me." Kendall said.

"The rumor is true then?" Jo asked.

"I think she is making up the pregnant part, but yeah we had sex." Kendall said avoiding to look at her.

"Kendall," Jo said.

"I am sorry Jo." Kendall said.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Last weekend." Kendall said.

"Kendall, you have nothing to feel sorry about." Jo said.

Kendall looked up, "What?" He asked.

Jo formed a smile, "We weren't dating then so it wasn't cheating." Jo said.

"Yeah," He said.

"However, if you love Lucy I am alright if you want to be with her." Jo said.

"I don't want to be with her." Kendall said.

"So are you wanting to give us a second chance?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but not now. I need time to figure things out, mostly figure out if this rumor is nothing but a rumor." Kendall said.

"Hopefully it is." Jo said.

Kendall smiled, "Yeah me too." Kendall said.

Kendall felt Jo hug him, without a thought he did the same. He missed her dirty blonde hair and her brown eyes, he missed everything about her. Jo didn't feel the same without being with Kendall, she missed him in every shape and form.

Jo let go and looked at him, "Take you're time and remember I still love you." Jo said.

"Well I still love you too." Kendall said.

After that the two walked in different directions heading home, as Kendall walked down the sidewalk he got a text message. It was from Lucy, he looked a bit confused. Why would she text him? I thought she was angry at him?

_'Kendall, I went to the doctors and they said I am pregnant. - Lucy'_

Kendall stared at the text message and nearly dropped his phone, he had just messed up his whole life and now Lucy's.

**The rumor is true! Is Lucy going to keep the baby? And will she keep it or Kendall keep it? Also will Jendall happen in the future also what about James and Meghan's relationship?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

A few months into the future, Lucy's belly has gotten bigger. Which now her rumor is no rumor and everyone is talking about Lucy and Kendall. Meghan who wanted to avoid the drama seems to be pulled back in by the same person, James.

"So Kendall really did this?" James asked.

"Yes James, are you that idiotic that you haven't noticed?" Meghan asked.

"Hey no need to be rude." James said.

"I can be rude all I want." Meghan said.

"When are you going to forgive me?" James asked.

"Probably never, how can I be sure you even liked me. Now if you don't mind I don't want Gustavo screaming at me." Meghan said.

James watched Meghan walk into the choir room, he slowly followed. Lucy was rubbing her belly, she had a small smile and turned to Kendall. He sat away from everyone else, Jo sat next to Camille.

"He doesn't like her, girl." Camille said.

"Yeah," Jo said.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other, "This is so confusing." Carlos said.

"It's like a reality TV show." Logan said.

Meghan sat down next to Jo and Camille, the three were talking between them. James slowly walked over and sat next to Logan, Meghan glanced at James and then turned back to Jo. Kendall saw Gustavo walk into the room, he seemed a little bit angry about the fact Lucy is pregnant.

"Alright, since Miss Stone is unable to join us to New York we need another member." Gustavo said.

"Wait why can't I come?" Lucy asked.

"Well the time you look to be due we'll going to New York." Gustavo said.

"Then Kendall can't come too." Lucy said.

Jo stood up, "Why can't he go?" Jo asked.

Lucy stood, "Because he is the father. He will not miss the birth of our child." Lucy said.

Kendall closed his eyes, for the last couple of months he had so much stress and pressure on his plate. First getting yelled at by his mother for causing this and how he needs to be an adult, how he had to quit hockey, and now hearing Lucy try to give him orders.

"Just because he is the father doesn't mean he has to be there." Jo said.

"Oh that's cold, if he cares about our baby he'll be there." Lucy said.

Lucy turned to Kendall, at that point everyone was looking at him. Jo even turned her attention to Kendall, she knew of the stress he has been dealing with. She noticed his test scores suddenly dropping and him falling asleep in classes. It was shocking that Gustavo managed to keep him on the choir club.

"So Kendall what do you have to say?" Lucy asked.

Kendall looked up, he looked tired and looked like he had enough. Lucy wanted an answer and an answer that sided with her, even though she knew Kendall doesn't like her the only thing keeping them close is the baby.

"Well Kendall are you going to miss the more important day for our child just to sing?" Lucy asked.

After Lucy said that screaming and shouts going back and forth from everyone, Meghan glanced to Kendall. He put his hands on his head and shook his head. Finally everyone stopped yelling after he heard.

"I can't take this amount of stress!" He yelled.

"Well maybe if you wore protection, there wouldn't be an issue." Lucy said.

Meghan stood up, "Oh about you shut up! If you even care about Kendall at all, you'd knock off this annoying mean girl attitude and realize you are stressing him and causing him lack of sleep." Meghan said.

"Oh how can I do that?" Lucy joked.

"By being a witch!" Jo shouted.

Camille was shocked. Like Kendall, Jo was one of those people who rarely shouted and lost their cool.

"You take advantage of people and make it seem like your happy! In reality you are sad and alone." Jo said.

"Enough with the screaming!" Gustavo finally put it to an end.

Kendall stood up and started to leave.

"Kendall!" Gustavo shouted.

Too late, Kendall was already out of the classroom. Jo glanced to Meghan, she was pretty sure Meghan would go and check on him. However Meghan looked at her the moment Jo turned to Meghan.

"Go," Meghan said.

Jo being a little shocked, for sure Jo thought Meghan would go and try to be a very supportive little sister. However Jo did not question this, and just ran after Kendall.

**Jo and Kendall moment soon! Lucy is still the most evil girl ever! **

**What will happen next?**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Jo found Kendall sitting against the wall, his head staring at the ceiling. Jo sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, he really didn't go much of anything when she did this. The two were quiet until she noticed Kendall move.

"It's too much." He said.

"I know," Jo said.

"Sometimes I just wish none of this happened." Kendall said.

"Kendall, we all make mistakes." Jo said.

"But you're not reminded it every single day." Kendall said.

"You're right," Jo said.

Kendall slammed his head against the locker, "It sucks. I lost all my respect from my mom and my hockey coach. It seems everyone thinks I am some kind of jerk who knock up girls and not care." Kendall said.

"I thought you didn't care what others thought of you?" Jo asked.

"I don't but when its clearly lies, it bothers me." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'd say it'll blow over but it won't." Jo said.

Kendall nodded, "I know." He said.

Jo turned to her, "So will you miss nationals for your child being born?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," He said.

"How aren't you sure?" Jo asked.

"I doubt Gustavo can keep me in choir due to my grades dropping and me causing Lucy to be carrying our child." Kendall said.

"Don't say that." Jo said.

"But its true." Kendall said.

Jo shook her head, "Well if you bring your grades up and just continue to be the Kendall Knight I know maybe Gustavo won't be forced to kick you off the choir club." Jo said.

"You make it sound easy." Kendall said.

"It is." Jo said.

Kendall sighed, "Being an adult sucks." Kendall said.

"Kendall, you'll make one amazing father." Jo said.

Kendall turned to her, "You think?" Kendall asked.

Jo smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I know so." Jo said.

Kendall smiled and leaned his head back, returning his attention to the ceiling. Jo leaned her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes and smiled. She hasn't felt this close to him since they dated.

"Jo," Kendall said.

Jo opened her eyes, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

Jo smiled, "No problem." She said.

Jo felt Kendall hold onto her hand, she looked down at her hand and his then up at him. He had an actual smile. Meghan was right and allowed Jo to go check on him, if it were Meghan he'd probably still be upset. Kendall needed someone who truly cared about him to be there for him. Jo smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kendall," Jo started.

He glanced down at her.

"I'll be here to help you, every step of the way." Jo said.

**Jo and Kendall moment! *Trying to get a poll up but it doesn't seem to work! I want you guys choose the name of Kendall's and Lucy's child out of these choices.**

**1) Hunter**

**2) Jacob**

**3) Rachel**

**4) Emily***

**What's gonna happen next?**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

James awaited for Meghan after tutoring, he was standing outside but he was not getting wet. The weather suddenly got bd and started raining. Meghan walked out and saw him. She rolled her eyes and walked over, she walked by him but he grabbed her arm.

"Meg," James said.

"James, no." Meghan said.

"Meghan, I can't get you out of my head." James said.

"How am I suppose to believe that? Are you sure you only like me because Lucy is crazy over my brother?" Meghan asked.

"No Meghan, I love you." James said.

"Love is a strong word." Meghan said.

James nodded, "Yeah and I have strong feelings about you." James said.

"I am sorry James." Meghan said.

A mini van pulled up, it was Mrs. Knight. Meghan turned seeing her guardian there, then turned back to James.

"I don't know how to believe you James." Meghan said.

"I'll prove it to you." James said.

Meghan partly smiled, "Good luck trying." Meghan said.

She put up her hood on her hoodie and ran over to the mini van, James stood there and sighed. He put his hood up and started to walk home. He thought of ways to prove Meghan that he loves her.

"A song! That's it." James shouted.

At school Meghan walked into the choir room and saw James talking to Gustavo, he seemed to be mad at James but saw Meghan and sighed.

"Fine, but don't take up the whole class." Gustavo said.

In came the other teens, Jo sat next to Camille and Kendall. Logan held onto Camille's hand and Camille leaned against Logan. Carlos sat next to Kendall and Lucy sat by herself. Meghan noticed James run over, he had a smile.

"I can prove how much I love you." James said.

James took Meghan to the front middle seat, he winked at her and Meghan just looked confused. James took a few steps and took in a deep breathe. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were cheering for James.

(**BOLD **is James)

**"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"**

James pointed to Meghan, she slightly blushed.

**"Don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

James walked a bit toward Meghan with his smile.

"**'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

**"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,**  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever"**

James noticed Meghan smiling and blushing, he smiled and winked.

**"I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

**"'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

**"I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss Well, I just wanna be with you Right here with you, just like this"**

**"I just wanna hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!"**

James held his hand out, and Meghan held her hand out. He grabbed her hand and lifted her up. Meghan was blushing and smiling.

**"Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

**"'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

Meghan and James were slow dancing together and James held onto her waist and Meghan's arms were wrap around his neck.

**"I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

**"'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

**"Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna miss a thing"**

After singing this James felt Meghan kiss him on his cheek, afterwards he heard cheering. James noticed even Gustavo was clapping and smiling. Kendall had a thumbs up at James and Carlos was jumping up crazy. Jo smiled, and the two love birds Logan and Camille were holding each others hands while smiling. However Lucy had to ruin it.

"Yes that's very nice and all, but shouldn't we be more worried about winning nationals than romance." Lucy said.

"Knock it off Lucy," Meghan said.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked.

Meghan made her hands into fists, "You know if you weren't carrying my brother's child I'd hit you." Meghan said.

"Aren't I lucky then." Lucy said.

"After six months you won't be." Jo said.

"Is that a threat?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe it is." Jo said.

"Whoa whoa, enough!" Gustavo shouted.

Meghan stepped back and said, "I don't like Lucy being here. She has to always be negative and always ruining others enjoyment." Meghan said.

"I agree," Camille said.

Lucy glared, "Like you'll kick me out. You'll need another member." Lucy said.

"Actually we do." Carlos said.

All eyes on him, "We do?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and her name is Jennifer." Carlos said grinning.

Lucy glared and turned to Kendall, "What do you have to say about this?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, we aren't married." Kendall said.

"Yeah but I am carrying not just my child but yours. You need to listen and respect me." Lucy said.

"Actually if I have to listen and show you respect, you should do the same to my friends." Kendall said.

"If you aren't going to side with me, you'll never see your child." Lucy said and walked out of the choir room.

**James and Meghan back together! However Lucy will not allow Kendall rights to his child!? Whaat! *Don't forgot to pick the four different names on my poll for the name for Kendall's and Lucy's child***

**What's gonna happen next?**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kendall got a knock at the door, he opened the door to see Lucy. She had a sad look upon her face. Lucy without being ask, just walked inside.

"Kendall, I am sorry." She said.

He knew it was the whole pregnant thing talking so he just went along with it.

"I shouldn't keep you away from your child." Lucy said.

"Alright," Kendall said with his hands in his pocket.

"I just thought, thought you cared about me." Lucy said.

"I did, but I guess I thought wrong." Kendall said.

"What does Jo have that I don't?" Lucy asked.

"No Lucy, we aren't going to do that." Kendall said.

"She must be better at something than me. What is it? I just want to be with you." Lucy said.

"I understand, however I am taking a break from the dating world right now and you need to respect that." Kendall said.

"I understand." Lucy said.

Kendall raised his eyebrow, "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, Kendall." Lucy said.

Kendall nodded and noticed Lucy reach into her purse to get something. He hadn't noticed how large her stomach was getting. Lucy got some paper out and noticed Kendall staring.

"Here is our ultrasound pictures. I thought you'd like a copy." Lucy said.

Kendall took the photo and saw in the right corner it said, 'Baby Knight.'

"You don't know the sex of the baby yet?" Kendall asked.

Lucy smiled, "It's too early besides I want it to be a surprise." Lucy said.

"Nice, so the baby is going to have my last name?" Kendall asked.

Lucy nodded, "Of course you are the father." Lucy said.

"Wow," Kendall said.

"I have some names I have thought of, what about you?" Lucy asked.

"Um, Jacob after my grandfather." Kendall said.

"Jacob? OK, I like the name Emily, after my aunt who died of cancer." Lucy said.

"I also like the name Rachel, my mom was going to name Katie that but I said name her Katie." Kendall said.

"Nice, I like the name Hunter for a guy." Lucy said.

Kendall laughed, "Well it seems we are unsure." Kendall said.

"We'll figure something out." Lucy said.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah um thanks for the pictures." Kendall said.

Lucy nodded, "Um your welcome. Um Kendall, do you want to come to my next doctor appointment? It gets lonely going alone." Lucy said.

"I'll think about it." Kendall said.

Lucy walked down the sidewalk, he watched her walk off and then saw Jo walking up. She walked up to the front door and looked at Kendall.

"What was Lucy doing here?" Jo asked.

"You sound jealous." Kendall said teasing her.

"Am not, I am just worried as a friend." Jo said.

"Well she came by to apologize but I know her emotions are out of whack." Kendall said.

"No doubt, what are those?" Jo asked.

"Ultrasound pictures." Kendall said.

"Wow really?" Jo asked.

Kendall showed her, Jo had a smile and looked up at Kendall.

"Your baby is gonna share your last name." Jo said.

"Well I am the father after all." Kendall said.

Jo smiled, "You are going to be an amazing father." Jo said.

Kendall smiled, "As long as I have people like you in my life I believe it'll be OK." Kendall said.

Jo smiled, the two spent part of the day just hanging and watching TV. However when Jo left, Kendall went to his room and worked on his song he was working on. Kendall heard a knock at the door, it was his mom. Kendall and his mom haven't been speaking much since the news became public of his mistake. She walked into the room.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said and put his guitar down.

"I don't approve of what you've done, however what has happened is reality so we need to deal with this." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall looked at his mom, "How?" Kendall asked.

"With me forgiving you, and you becoming the father your father wanted you to be." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall looked down and then back up, "I am scared mom." He said.

Mrs. Knight walked over and sat next to her son, she wrap her arm around him about to hug him.

"I know Kendall, I felt the same way with you and Katie." Mrs. Knight said.

"I don't know how to be a dad," Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight smiled, "Sure you do. You've been a father to Katie for her whole life, besides you won't be alone in this roller coaster." Mrs. Knight said.

"Really, you'll help?" Kendall asked.

"Of course, this is going to be my grandchild." Mrs. Knight said smiling.

"Thank you mom," Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight felt Kendall hug her tight, she hadn't got a hug from him since he was a little boy. Mrs. Knight smiled and held onto her child.

"Your welcome." Mrs. Knight said.

**Lucy's emotions are whack... Kendall is getting support from his mother... What is the gender and name of the baby PLEASE VOTE on my poll!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kendall was walking to get the mail from the mailbox when he noticed James. Since he and Meghan got back together, Kendall has been seeing James over more. It's not that he doesn't mind seeing his friend, its just the two get annoying as a couple.

"Where's Meg?" James asked.

"In town with mom," Kendall said.

"Oh," James said sounding sad.

Kendall sighed, "Want to come in?" Kendall asked.

James nodded and followed Kendall in. Kendall looked at the mail and found a few bills, he put it in a basket on the counter for Mrs. Knight. He noticed a letter for Meghan, he put it on the counter for her.

"So um, how are you?" James asked.

"Fine," Kendall said and sat down.

James nodded, "That's good man." James said.

It has been awkward between them, mostly because Kendall is going to be a father and he is only a sophomore.

"So um," James said.

"Hey man if you feel awkward around me, I can just go up to my room." Kendall said.

James shook his head, "No man. It's just a bit weird is all." James said.

"Weird that I am going to be a father?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, its just everyone thought you'd be the last person to have sex before graduating school." James said.

Kendall sighed, "Don't remind me." Kendall said.

"Was it that bad?" James asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kendall said.

"Oh sorry." James said.

Kendall let out a deep breathe, "It's not your fault. Since I made that mistake I've been getting punished in different ways, whether its getting benched for hockey or even screamed at by my mom." Kendall said.

"Well, it was out of your character." James said.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah it was. Something I'll regret for a long time." Kendall said.

"What about your child?" James asked.

Kendall looked up, "Good question." Kendall said.

James sat down, "Know if its a boy or a girl?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head, "It's too soon to know." Kendall said.

James nodded, "Ah so are you and Jo dating again?" James asked.

"Is this twenty questions?" Kendall said.

James laughed, "Not really I am just wondering." James said.

"No," Kendall said.

"No to what?" James asked.

"About Jo and I." Kendall said.

James looked confused, "Why?" James asked.

"I need to focus on a lot right now. I need to become a man and be able to care for my child." Kendall said.

"Wow man, you're so serious about this. So are you and Lucy sharing custody of the kid?" James asked.

"Looks that way." Kendall said.

"Are you going to fight her for custody?" James asked.

"That's what everyone has been telling me." Kendall said.

"And?" James asked.

"And what? That's it." Kendall said.

"Well, do you want to be a better father?" James asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Being in this child's life and being there would be better than whatever Lucy plans. Sure she might change after having this kid, but you are already adult enough to care for a child." James said.

James punched Kendall's shoulder and looked at his friend with a smile. Kendall looked at James, James smiled and laughed.

"Besides Kendall you put too much pressure on yourself. You need to relax and live a little." James said.

Kendall looked down and then up at his friend, "Maybe you're right." Kendall said.

James nodded, "So got a name for the kid?" James asked.

"Not yet." Kendall said.

**What's gonna happen next!?**

***ALSO NEED VOTES FOR THE NAME OF KENDALL'S AND LUCY'S CHILD! VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PAGE!***


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Jo was walking down the hallway at school, she walked around the corner and saw Lucy talking with Kendall. Lucy was by Kendall's locker and the two seemed to be getting along. It was weird, the other day they were fighting and now suddenly all nice. Jo stood there and watched them talk, Jo felt weird just standing in the middle of the hallway but she didn't feel right with Kendall and Lucy talking. Sure Jo and Kendall weren't dating, but she doesn't want Lucy to brainwash him into loving him again.

"Ah Kendall, you are such a sweet guy." Lucy said and then touched her stomach.

Kendall looked at her, "Uh um yeah." He said.

Lucy looked at him, "You can touch it. I mean if you want to feel the baby kick." Lucy said.

Kendall hesitated and then touched the stomach, he felt a small kick and smiled. Lucy smiled and looked up at his hazel eyes.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it is." Kendall said more involved in the baby kicking than Lucy.

"So do we have an idea on what to name the baby if its a girl?" Lucy asked.

Kendall shrugged, "I still like the name Rachel." Kendall said.

"And Emily is still my choice." Lucy said.

Kendall nodded, "Understood." Kendall said.

"However I did some thinking and if the baby is a boy, I am alright with naming the baby Jacob." Lucy said.

Kendall seemed a little shocked, "Really?" Kendall asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah well I need to head to biology." Lucy said.

Kendall watched Lucy walk off and noticed Jo walking over. Kendall had a smile, a smile he only had for Jo. Jo smiled back.

"Hi," Jo said.

"Hey," Kendall said.

The two stared into each others eyes, "I um what were you two talking about?" Jo asked.

"Jealous?" Kendall asked.

Jo smacked him, "Like ever. I am just wondering is all Kendall." Jo said.

"Baby stuff." Kendall said.

"Ah, so when is the baby due?" Jo asked.

"Well since its now April so, um well." Kendall was figuring out the math of it.

"Oh October." Kendall answered.

"Wow she'll still have the little guy next school year." Jo said.

"Lucy was telling me after this school year she'll be homed school to watch our child." Kendall said.

Jo felt awkward, when Kendall said "our child" meaning his and Lucy's.

"Ah, I see." Jo said.

The two were walking down the hallway. Kendall and Jo finally went pass the baby thing and started talking about just random stuff and everything seemed alright. Suddenly Carlos ran over with Logan.

"Dude Kendall! We need your help!" Carlos shouted.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"OK, Carlos and I are in driving school right?" Logan asked.

Jo nodded, "Yeah." Jo said.

"Well we need help on driving our car." Carlos said.

"What's the issue with it?" Kendall asked.

Carlos and Logan looked a bit sad when having to answer, maybe because they thought they'd lose their man card. Kendall awaited the answer and hoped it wasn't something completely idiotic.

"Well, our car is stick." Logan said.

"And?" Kendall asked.

"We don't know how to drive stick." Carlos said.

"Yeah and James knows how to drive, he has his own and everything. We went to him first but he doesn't know how to drive stick, and he told us you knew so please Kendall." Logan said.

Kendall sighed, "I guess." Kendall said.

Both Carlos and Logan cheered, "Alright our house after school!" Carlos shouted.

Kendall nodded, "Right first we need to make it through the day." Kendall said.

Jo laughed, "Wonder who will make Kendall snap first." Jo teased.

***PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! THE DEADLINE ENDS BY 9-22-13! THE NAMES ONLY VOTED ARE THE TWO GIRL'S NAME AND JACOB SO PLEASE VOTE!* **

**What's gonna happen next?**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

A couple of months, Kendall was walking to school. He was talking with Meghan, the two were laughing and smiling. Kendall and Meghan glanced up to see Lucy standing by the gate. Kendall noticed Lucy walk over. Meghan didn't want to leave them alone, so she stayed with him.

"Hi you two." Lucy said.

"Lucy," Meghan said with a glare.

"Uh, oh well I found out the gender of the baby." Lucy said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

Lucy nodded, "We're having a boy." Lucy said with a smile.

"Wow," Kendall said.

Meghan glanced up at Kendall and had a small smile, then Lucy turned her attention to Meghan.

"I want to apologize." Lucy said.

Meghan watched Lucy rest her hands on her stomach, soon Lucy wouldn't even be able to go to school.

"Oh really now?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry." Lucy said.

With that said, Lucy walked off. Meghan turned to Kendall and pushed him.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You're gonna have a boy." Meghan said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

The two walked into the school. Meghan caught up with Liz and Josh, James was standing with Carlos and Logan. Camille and Jo were talking to Jennifer about choir. Kendall walked pass the guys, but Jo ran over to him.

"Hey tiger." Jo said and winked.

Kendall smiled, "Hey yourself." Kendall said.

Jo looked at him, "Hey um I want to ask you something important." Jo said.

Kendall stopped and faced her.

"Um sure." Kendall said.

Jo blushed, "Well things between us has usually changed since the break up. I was wondering if you wanted to get back together?" Jo asked.

Kendall looked at Jo, "Wow um that would be great-." Kendall stopped.

"But what?" Jo asked.

"Oh um I don't want you to have to put up with me and my son." Kendall said.

"Wait, its a boy?" Jo asked.

Kendall nodded.

Jo smiled, "Congrats. However, I am in love with you. I don't mind that you'll be a father and there will be a mini Kendall running around." Jo said.

"Well." Kendall said.

Jo felt Kendall hold onto her hand. Jo looked at him and noticed his smile.

"Well what?" Jo asked.

"Well, I guess we're a couple again." He said and kissed Jo on the cheek.

***SHORT CHAPTER SORRY* Jo and Kendall a couple FINALLY! Also Kendall and Lucy are having a boy!?**

***Sorry for the short chapter, been very stressed and upset with stuff at home. Now that most of the issues are sorted out I wanted to add at least a chapter. -ICrzy***


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite for more!**

The gang was placing stuff on the bus, they were heading off to nationals. Lucy stood awaiting to say goodbye to Kendall. Jo who finally is dating her sweetheart hates the idea of Lucy still being all over Kendall. Meghan turned to Jo and sighed.

"Lucy is like a lost dog, keep coming back thinking she'll be fed." Meghan said.

Jo laughed and the two girls walked over to Jennifer, who was filling in Lucy's spot for good. Kendall noticed Lucy standing over there, he walked over.  
Lucy had a small smile and Kendall did too.

"Hey," Lucy said.

"Hi, um we'll be back soon. Hopefully little Jacob stays put until I come back." Kendall said.

"Jacob? I thought we were naming him Hunter" Lucy asked.

Kendall laughed, "Sorry I just like Jacob better." Kendall said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Kendall, just be careful." Lucy said.

Kendall nodded and walked back to the bus. James and Carlos got the last of the stuff, Gustavo was ordering everyone onto the bus. As they got onto the bus, each couple sat with their lover.

"Isn't this great!" Carlos shouted.

Logan smiled, "It is." Logan said.

James glanced from Meghan to the guys, "Yeah I am so ready for this!" James shouted.

Gustavo stood as the bus pulled out, "Dogs I have the music you'll be singing and who'll be singing." Gustavo said and passed the paper to each of the members.

The gang was looking at the papers and was seeing which song they sung.

"Kendall and Jo singing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, the rest will be back vocals. Next Carlos and Jennifer will be singing Time from Dirty Dancing." Gustavo said.

"No other songs?" Camille asked.

"It was what I was working with, also I thought to allow others to shine." Gustavo said.

Kendall turned to Jo, he kissed her cheek and she held onto him. Meghan had a smile and leaned against James.

"I am fine with Kendall and Jo having a lead, as well as Carlos and Jennifer." Meghan said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure I am new but let them have some spot light." Meghan said.

Camille turned to Jo, "Yeah." Camille smiled seeing her friend happy.

Logan felt Camille rest her head on his chest and smiled. Carlos and Jennifer held each others hand and smiled at each others hand. Even though Gustavo can be a jerk, he had a smile at this moment.

"Nationals, here we come." Kendall said.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NATIONALS! Is Lucy gonna have the baby while Kendall is gone? **

**What's gonna happen next?**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Big Time Rush! However I only own Meghan Knight! Please review and favorite!**

On stage stood Jo and Kendall in the front, everyone else was in the back. Jo smiled at Kendall and he did the same, then the two heard the music start.

(This song **BOLD **is Kendall while _Italic_ is Jo and **_BOTH_ **is both of them)

**"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"**

Jo felt Kendall grab her hand and spin her around. The others behind them were singing along and also dancing like Jo and Kendall.

_"Boy, I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard"_

Jo and Kendall stood up in the front, the light hitting their faces.

_**"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"**_

At this point each of the guys were slow dancing in a way with a girl on stage.

_**"They don't know how long it takes Waiting for a love like this Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will"**_

_**"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday"**_

Kendall held onto her hands and smiled at her.

**"And so I'm sailing through the sea To an island where we'll meet You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair"**

Jo giggled and sung back to him.

_"Though the breezes through the trees Move so pretty you're all I see As the world keeps spinning round You hold me right here right now"_

Then they came together and slow danced like the others behind them.

_**"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again I'm lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday"**_

_**"Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"**_

After the singing stopped there was clapping from the crowd, then Jo and Kendall moved to the back. Out came Carlos and Jennifer, the two newly love birds.

(In this song **BOLD **is Carlos and _It_a_lic _is Jennifer while **_BOTH _**is both)

**"Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you"**

Jennifer and Carlos were slowly walking toward each other as the music played and they sung.

_" 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you"_

**"I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me"**

The two were finally close to each other and held onto their hands.

_"We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy"_

**_"Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency"_**

Now they were dancing and Carlos spun her in circles.

**" just remember"**

_"You're the one thing"_

**"I can't get enough of"**

_"So I'll tell you something"_

_**"This could be love because"**_

Now everyone in the background was dancing like they were and also singing along. The crowd was getting into it and Gustavo was pleased.

_**"I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found the truth And I owe it all to you"**_

_"With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know"_

**"So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control"**

_"Yes I know whats on your mind When you say:_  
_"Stay with me tonight."_

Carlos and Jennifer were so close, their faces basically touched.

**"Just remember You're the one thing"**

_"I can't get enough of"_

**"So I'll tell you something"**

_**"This could be love because"**_

They were both smiling and basically laughing.

_**" 'Cause I had the time of my life No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you"**_

The gang was all dancing and singing along with smiles. The crowd was standing while cheering for them.

**"Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before"**

_"Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you"_

_**"'Cause I had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you"**_

_**" "cause I've had the time of my life No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you "**_

After singing Carlos and Jennifer were in kissing reach and just smiled. They heard the crowd cheer and everyone in the choir club jump up and gather around Carlos and Jennifer. As they bowed and left the stage Kendall got a text message. He pulled out his phone and gasped, everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" Meghan asked.

"It's time." Kendall said.

**It's time!? However how did they place at nationals? Also will Kendall make it to the birth of his son?!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own Big Time Rush! I only own Meghan Knight and little Baby Jacob Knight! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall with Jo holding his hand were running down the hallway to the hospital, following was Meghan since she was family The others stayed behind to see if they placed. Kendall got to the front desk, nearly out of breathe the nurse looked at him a bit confused.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Looking for Lucy Stone's room, I am the father to her baby." Kendall said.

"Oh dear she is in room 476." The nurse said.

Kendall nodded, "Thank you miss." He said.

The three ran down the hallway, nearly clashing with the doctors and other nurses in the halls. Finally getting to the room, Kendall saw Lucy. She looked like a train wreak and was holding a baby covered in a lot of blankets.

"Hi," She said weakly.

Kendall smiled, "Hey." He said.

Lucy looked at the baby, "Hey Jacob look. Your daddy is here." Lucy said.

Kendall walked in, and Lucy handed him to her. Jo and Meghan stood awkwardly in the room. Lucy noticed Jo, and at that moment didn't really care.

"Hi buddy." Kendall said smiling.

He rocked the small baby back and forth, he turned to Meghan and lowered the baby to let her see him.

"Look Meg, you got a nephew." He said.

"I hope its alright but his middle name is Allen." Lucy said.

"Jacob Allen Knight, I like it." Kendall said.

Kendall let Meghan hold him, "Hi Jacob." Meghan said smiling.

The baby boy opened his eyes and yawned. Kendall held onto his girlfriends hand and smiled, Meghan smiled and held onto her nephew. He lifted his hands up and made funny noises.

Jo turned to Lucy, "Can I hold him?" Jo asked.

Jo didn't want to over step anything or make Lucy angry at her.

"Sure," Lucy said.

Meghan handed the baby off to Jo, Jo rocked him back and forth. She had a smile and Kendall leaned down and let his son hold onto his finger. Suddenly in came the gang.

"Guy-!" James started to shout.

"Shh," Lucy said.

Lowering his voice he said, "We won."

"Really," Kendall said.

"Yeah, the judges loves our interactions between the singers and how the music fit us." Jennifer said.

"Ah, this your the baby." Camille said.

"Guys, meet Jacob Allen Knight." Kendall said taking his son from Jo.

Carlos ran over, "Hey buddy. I am Carlos, I am going to teach you cool stuff but first we'll have to buy you a helmet." Carlos said.

Logan pushed Carlos away, "Hi little guy. I am Logan, I am going to be the tutor you'll need because your mom and dad don't understand algebra like me." Logan said.

"No one is as smart as you." Camille said.

James walked over, "Hi Jacob. I am James, and I am going to make you a player." James said.

Meghan nudged him, "My nephew is not going to be some player." Meghan said.

"I agree with Meghan, no son of mine will be a player." Lucy said getting her son back.

Everyone laughed and Kendall had a smile across his face. He was a father, he and his friends won nationals, and he has the best girlfriend ever. What more could he ask for.

**Awe! Baby Knight has been born all seems well****!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
